Détruit FR
by Somah
Summary: Tout était vrai. Ils l’ont fait, mais je suis toujours là, toujours, Bella. Trouve-moi. Ces mots cryptés, murmurés dans un dernier soupir, continuent de hanter Bella, cinq ans après la mort supposée de son amour, Edward Masen.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la traduction française de "Détruit", la dernière petite perle que je viens de trouver et que j'ai l'honneur de traduire sous l'aimable autorisation de son auteur, **Somah**.

N'hésitez pas à lui écrire et à l'encourager, cette fiction est une pure merveille d'action et de suspens qui s'amplifient de chapitre en chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah.

***PROLOGUE***

**Bella, 2009. Aujourd'hui.**

Du sang.

Du sang perlait le long de mon visage, coulait près de mes yeux grands ouverts, et frôlait mes lèvres. J'étais presque sûre que ce n'était pas le mien. Mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance et je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention.

Un corps inerte gisait près de moi, très probablement mort. J'avais connu ce corps. Mais je l'ignorais.

Aucun de ces évènements habituellement perturbants ne me tracassait à cet instant.

Non, j'étais, à cet instant, beaucoup plus préoccupée par ce qui se tenait juste devant moi.

Je voyais un fantôme.

C'était le seul moyen d'expliquer cette silhouette, devant moi, debout si immobile, des mèches de cheveux humides collées sur son visage.

Mon esprit était vide, ma bouche sèche.

Du sang continuait de couler.

Je n'avais pas été préparée à voir un fantôme aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que les yeux d'un fantôme puissent détenir tant de tristesse, tant d'émotions. Tant de douleur.

Le fantôme fit un pas vers moi, la pâleur de sa peau ayant soudainement toute mon attention tandis qu'il levait une main tremblante vers moi. Casper n'avait rien à voir avec celui-là.

Je reculais d'un pas vers la porte ouverte de l'appartement, un réflexe de recul loin de sa peau, de ses cheveux. De ses yeux. De tout son être.

Il se figea, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, et la douleur s'intensifia. La main retourna à sa place le long de son corps.

« Bella, » dit-il dans un murmure. Ou dans un soupir ? Je devais tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Mais une seule chose était incontestable.

Je frissonnais, l'eau de mes cheveux longs coulant dans mon dos le long de mon tee-shirt, les gouttes de sang que je ne pouvais voir se mélangeant à l'eau de la pluie, pour finalement s'écraser sur le tapis beige. Je voulais m'inquiéter du sang et des tâches sur le tapis, et si elles pourraient être enlevées, mais au lieu de cela, toutes les fibres de mon être n'étaient sensibles qu'à une seule chose :

Cette voix. Cette incontestable voix.

La dernière fois que je l'avais entendue, il était en train de mourir dans mes bras, sur une route à l'extérieur de Forks, sa voiture broyée au milieu de l'asphalte, oubliée.

Mes cheveux étaient aussi couverts de sang, à ce moment-là.

« Non, » murmurai-je d'une voix perdue dans l'orage de dehors dont la force faisait violemment vibrer le verre des fenêtres.

« Si, » répondit-il. Il arrivait à entendre à travers la tempête ? « Tout est réel. Je suis là, Bella. »

Il fit un autre pas vers moi, prudemment, jaugeant ma réaction.

_Tout était vrai. Je serai là. Je suis là_.

« C'est une blague. Une mauvaise blague. » Mon dos se retrouva brusquement contre le mur du couloir faiblement éclairé à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir bougé.

_Trouve-moi._

Ces mots qui m'avaient hantée pendant des années, ces mots que je n'avais répétés à personne.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, un éclair de lumière illuminant l'obscurité de l'appartement, donnant une silhouette aux contours du fantôme. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Mais tout est réel, Bella. Je suis là. »

Ses lèvres remuaient, et j'entendais ses mots, mais mon esprit refusait de l'accepter.

Les fantômes n'étaient pas réels.

J'étais en train de rêver ; je devais être en train de rêver.

Parce que l'alternative était complètement et parfaitement inconcevable.

Je serais immédiatement renvoyée à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Mais quand je me pinçais, je ne me réveillais pas.

Et cela ne me laissait qu'une seule autre explication.

Edward Anthony Masen n'était pas mort il y a cinq ans.

J'avais du sang dans les yeux, un corps gisait tout près. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention.

Edward était en vie.

---------------

**S**i vous avez des suggestions, des questions, je ferai passer le mot à Somah et répondrai du mieux possible.

**C**ette fiction se fera selon les POV de Bella et d'Edward, et les chapitres suivants seront beauuuuuucoup plus longs.

**N**'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, les reviews sont très grandement appréciées^^

--------------

Pour aller sur mon profil pour checker ma liste de fictions favorites, c'est ICI.

**Morchee**


	2. Chap 1

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah.

**CHAPITRE 1 – TENTATIVE RATEE**

**Bella, 2009. Plus tôt.**

_Cinq ans._

Ces deux mots résonnaient dans ma tête pendant que je scannais mon placard et repérais la tenue sur laquelle Alice et moi nous étions mises d'accord pendant le déjeuner.

J'écartais rapidement ces mots de mon esprit en même temps que les cintres pour attraper le débardeur blanc que je cherchais.

Ce soir, il n'y aurait aucune fixation sur cette journée fatale, mais à la place, la célébration de tout ce que j'avais traversé ; et Alice, apparemment, avait le plan parfait à l'esprit, comme elle me l'avait expliqué, pas si calmement que ça, plus tôt dans la journée.

« Une nouvelle boite !» s'était-elle exclamée en secouant un flyer orange pétant devant mes yeux alors que nous traversions le parc, nos déjeuners à la main, à la recherche d'un coin d'herbe libre sur la pelouse bondée. C'était un jour de printemps étonnamment chaud pour Seattle, et chaque étudiant du campus en profitait, exposant un peu de peau blanche émoustillée aux rayons du soleil. Je remarquais qu'Alice et moi n'étions pas si différentes, pendant que nous remontions les manches de nos pulls.

« Donc, on emmène Rosalie et Angela avec nous, peut-être aussi Jessica et Lauren – oui, non ? Ok, pas de Jessica et pas de Lauren, » décida-t-elle rapidement après un coup d'œil vers mon visage. « On se retrouve chez moi pour l'apéro, pour s'habiller comme des chaudasses, et après on va danser toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » explosa pratiquement Alice Cullen avec enthousiasme tout en jetant son sac sur l'herbe à côté de moi où je présentais déjà ma peau pâle aux rayons chauds. Je sortis mon sandwich de son emballage et fronçais légèrement du nez vers Alice.

« Argh. Alice, tu sais que je suis beaucoup plus chiante que ça. Je vote popcorn, pyjamas et un Cranium chez moi, » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et on est au lit à 22h ? Allez, Bella. On n'est pas sorties depuis une éternité. On en a besoin. Tu en as besoin. » Je levai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie, remarquant que le ton de sa voix avait changé. Son visage s'était adouci, son enthousiasme s'était évanoui. Dans ses yeux, je lisais la pitié familière à laquelle j'aurais aimé être habituée. Je priais silencieusement pour qu'elle ne remette pas le sujet sur le tapis. Ni le véritable évènement, ni les cameramen et les stations de radios qui n'avaient pas de meilleure histoire que « Où est-elle maintenant ? »

_Cinq ans_, murmura mon esprit.

Je fermai rapidement les yeux, frottant les paumes de mes mains contre mes paupières.

_Et si. Si seulement_.

Pas aujourd'hui ; je refusais de me laisser consumer par tout ça aujourd'hui.

« Très bien ! Mais c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot sur ma tenue. Et je ne sortirai pas de chez toi en ayant l'air d'une pute. Pas après la _dernière_ fois. »

Alice soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel, faignant l'exaspération, mais je savais qu'elle était secrètement contente. Habituellement, je n'étais pas aussi facile à convaincre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais ni l'énergie, ni la motivation de me battre avec Alice.

Pas quand je savais que je finirais par capituler. Parce qu'elle avait raison. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

***

Donc j'en étais là, des heures plus tard, à ignorer ces deux mots persistants, et à conduire ma voiture délabrée vers l'appartement d'Alice.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de frapper – j'arrivais réussi à entendre la musique hurler de son appartement depuis l'ascenseur. _Quels voisins chanceux_, pensai-je avec une grimace sympathique, en jetant un coup d'œil vers les portes fermées voisines de l'appartement qu'Alice partageait avec son frère, Emmett.

J'entrai en fermant rapidement la porte derrière moi.

« Bella..ella..ella…oh..oh ! » chanta Alice dans une cannette de bière tout en dansant vers moi, au son de Umbrella de Rihanna.

Je grognai et jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Alice pour faire un sourire à Angela Weber.

« Depuis combien de temps elle te torture avec sa musique de 'club' ? » plaisantai-je en enlevant ma veste et en posant mon sac sur la table basse.

« Elle a promis de mettre la musique que je veux dès que j'aurais terminé trois Margaritas, » répondit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail avec prudence.

« Je crois qu'elle essaye de te saouler, ma chère, » répondis-je en riant. Je posai chaleureusement mon bras autour d'Angela. C'était une amie géniale. Je l'avais rencontré deux ans plus tôt en cours de littérature, ici, à Seattle, et elle s'était retrouvée à compléter l'équilibre entre Alice, Rosalie et moi.

« Attend, attend, attend ! Bella-Ella, lève-toi. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance d'inspecter ta tenue ! » ordonna Alice, sa bière-micro vite oubliée.

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter, donc je me levai pour faire une rapide pirouette et terminer dans une pose dramatique, les mains sur les hanches, conséquence d'avoir trop regarder America's Next Top Model avec Rosalie. Angela se mit à rire depuis le canapé.

Pendant le déjeuner, nous étions finalement arrivées au compromis d'un jean taille-basse noir délavé, d'un débardeur en soie blanc, et de ma paire de bottes noires (cadeau de Noël d'Alice). Alice avait gentiment essayé de me faire mettre un sautoir en argent et une de ses paires de jolies boucles d'oreilles noires, mais j'avais refusé de me séparer de la chaine délicate que je gardais autour de mon cou. La chaine qui retenait l'anneau en argent.

_Cinq ans_. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le faire. Je m'étais retrouvée sans cette chaine pendant seulement deux mois de ma vie. Les deux mois où j'avais été obligée de la laisser derrière moi. Les deux mois qui se trouvaient être ceux pendant lesquels j'avais rencontré Alice.

« Tu es belle, Swan. Tu es carrément belle, » dit Alice dans un sourire, ses yeux brillant légèrement quand nos yeux se croisèrent.

Elle ne l'avait jamais connu, et pourtant elle savait. Elle avait toujours compris l'importance de cette journée. La difficulté, la douleur.

« Elle est sex, hein ? » dit une nouvelle voix. Rosalie Hale émergea du fond du couloir, l'air d'un top model dans chaque pore de la peau. Habillée d'un jean moulant et d'un dos-nu décolleté, Rosalie arrivait quand même à ne pas avoir l'air aguicheur. Elle était d'une beauté bien plus élégante.

« Hé Rosalie. T'es pas mal non plus, » commentai-je, en remarquant avec amusement qu'elle buvait son habituel rhum-coca dans un verre à vin en cristal.

« Où est Emmett ? » demandai-je en acceptant une bière d'Alice pour me rasseoir à côté d'Angela, sur le canapé encombré.

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Demande-lui. Je n'arrive plus à traquer mon frère. D'habitude je dirais seulement qu'il est chez Rose… mais elle est ici et lui non… »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est de sortie avec ses potes, » répondit-elle.

Rosalie sortait avec Emmett Cullen, le frère et colocataire d'Alice, depuis deux ans maintenant, et Alice prétendait encore que ça l'ennuyait. Mais en réalité, elle adorait les voir ensemble.

« Les filles, il est presque dix heures ! » s'exclama une Angela visiblement éméchée en descendant rapidement la fin de sa Margarita. « C'est parti ! J'ai envie de danser ! »

J'éclatai de rire, prenant quelques gorgées de ma bière tandis que les filles ramassaient leurs chaussures et leurs sacs.

Bien que je ne le sache que plus tard, cette soirée allait devenir cruciale d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais imaginée.

***

« C'est quoi le nom de cet endroit, déjà ? » bafouilla Angela à côté moi, à la table que nous avions réussi à avoir. Il était aux environ de 23h30 et l'endroit était complètement bondé.

« Le Diabla, » répondit Rose en sirotant son rhum-coca.

« Bella-Ella, t'étais passé où ? » sourit Alice alors qu'elle se glissait à coté de moi. « T'es bourrée ? » ricana-t-elle en posant son bras sur mes épaules.

« Pas autant que toi, » répondis-je, amusée.

Je me sentais bien. J'avais bu quelques verres depuis notre arrivée au Diabla une heure et demie plus tôt. Je n'étais pas saoule, mais j'étais bien. Maintenant, si seulement j'arrivais à m'y maintenir, la soirée serait une réussite.

Je savais ce que trop peu d'alcool pouvait faire un jour pareil, et pire, je savais aussi ce que pouvait faire beaucoup trop d'alcool.

Je voulais rester exactement là où j'étais.

« Ahh, excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais ces messieurs là-bas vous offrent ces martinis, » annonça la serveuse en souriant et en faisant un geste de la main vers une table occupée par un groupe d'hommes habillés en costumes.

« Ohhh, des mecs classes ! » s'exclama Alice en riant, et elle attrapa un des verres du plateau, levant son martini vers le groupe d'hommes tout sourire en remerciement, et prit une gorgée.

Angela suivit Alice, ricanant joyeusement, mais Rosalie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'était pas du rhum-coca.

Alice me tendit un martini et insista pour que Rosalie prenne le sien.

« C'est gentil de leur part ! » s'exclama Angela. « Peut-être qu'on devrait aller les voir et les remercier. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient ça, » commentai-je entre mes dents. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'état d'ébriété hyper-enthousiaste de mon amie. Habituellement plutôt timide et calme, Angela était toujours la plus méconnaissable quand elle buvait.

« Allez, viens Bella ! » hurla Alice par-dessus la musique tandis qu'elle et Angela terminait leurs martinis et sautaient sur leurs pieds.

« Allez-y toutes les deux, Rose et moi on va aller danser, » dis-je en souriant gentiment à Rosalie, sachant qu'elle serait ravie de mon plan de fuite.

« J'aime bien cette chanson, » admit-elle à contrecœur pendant que je la tirai par le bras.

Il était hors de question que je me retrouve coincée à parler à des mecs bien sapés qui cherchaient à tirer leur coup. Pendant que Rosalie et moi nous dirigions vers la piste de dance bondée, je gardais un œil sur les filles alors qu'elles filaient vers la table du Clan Des Bien Sapés.

Je soupirai.

Ça sera probablement dur de les ramener maintenant.

Je haussai des épaules, vidai mon martini et dansais avec Rosalie, admirant cette manière fluide qu'elle avait de bouger et d'attirer l'attention sans même sembler sans rendre compte… même si je savais qu'elle le faisait. Elle adorait l'attention, malgré son total dévouement pour Emmett.

Je commençais à me sentir un peu plus gaie une fois que nous retournions à notre table. Alice et Angela étaient toujours avec le Clan Des Bien Sapés, Alice papotant avec blond somptueux. Je la regardais rejeter sa tête en arrière, riant à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Je fronçais légèrement mon front de concentration. L'avais-je déjà vu quelque part?

Tandis qu'Alice lui parlait, je réalisais trop tard que j'avais fait l'erreur de croiser son regard.

« Bella-Ella ! Viens ici ! »

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'arrivais à l'entendre malgré la musique.

Me sentant un peu moins que nette, j'attrapai mes affaires et jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie.

« Je vais aller là-bas et dire au-revoir. Je suis crevée et je crois que j'ai trop bu, » dis-je d'un sourire sarcastique. Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« Cette boite craint. Je te suis. »

Nous nous dirigions vers la table où se tenaient nos amies risiblement bourrées et je souris du mieux que je pus au Clan.

« Bella ! Voici nos nouveaux amis. Ils travaillent pour la police ! » hurla Angela d'un sourire immense tandis qu'elle agrippait la main de celui qui se tenait près d'elle. Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je tressaillis légèrement, me faisant la note mentale de sauver Angela avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il avait franchement l'air d'une grosse andouille hyper-protéinée.

« Bella ! Il faut que tu rencontres Jasper ! Il est – j'ai rêvé de lui. Il est – et bien je crois que c'est celui dont je rêve depuis toujours ! » me cria Alice, les yeux brillants. Elle tourna la tête, scannant à droite et à gauche.

« Mais, où est-il allé ? Hé, où est Jasper ? » demanda Alice à son Bien Sapé de voisin. Je réalisai que le blond n'était plus avec les autres du Clan quand Rosalie et moi étions arrivées quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je crois qu'il est parti. Jasper n'a pas l'habitude de rester trop longtemps dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais me présenter ton amie. » Je fis une grimace au gars qui me reluquait, et me retournai vers Alice qui avait l'air affolé.

« Al, je vais y aller. Tu es prête à rentrer ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, complètement déconfite. Qui qu'est pu être cet homme, il avait vraiment fait grosse impression. Alice était du genre à flirter, mais elle n'était habituellement jamais sérieuse avec ceux qu'elle rencontrait en soirées.

« Allez, Ang, on va récupérer tes affaire et on part, » dit Rosalie, aidant Angla à se lever.

« Nooon, les filles vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, on vient juste de faire connaissance, » dit le Bien Sapé qui se tenait près d'Angela.

« Appelle-moi, Mike ! » dit Angela en riant, tandis que Rosalie la trainait vers la porte. Je donnai le bras à Alice pendant qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

J'essayais d'ignorer un des gars qui me fixait ouvertement.

« Je t'ai déjà vue quelque part… » songea-t-il.

« S'il-te plait, ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, » répondis-je sarcastique.

Malheureusement, j'avais entendu la même utilisé avec Rosalie quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Non, non ! Tu es passée à la tété aujourd'hui… C'est ça ! Tu es la fille qui – »

J'agrippai le bras d'Alice et partis après Rosalie et Angela.

« Désolée, Bella, » dit doucement Alice alors que nous nous glissions dans le taxi que Rosalie avait hélé. « Tu ne t'es pas amusée, hein ? » demanda-t-elle tristement, son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je me suis amusée autant que possible dans un jour comme celui-ci, Al. Merci, » répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime, Bella, » dit-elle doucement. Je savais où étaient ses pensées.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella ! » intervint Angela depuis le siège passager sur lequel elle sautait au son de la musique. « Mets plus fort ! » dit-elle au chauffeur qui abdiqua d'un sourire tolérant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais regardait Rosalie dans l'expectative.

« Et surcharger ton égo ? Je ne crois pas non, » dit-elle en plaisantant, mais elle m'envoya un baiser de l'autre côté d'Alice.

Une fois chez Alice, je réussis à convaincre tout le monde de boire un peu d'eau. Puis chacune de mit en pyjama et… s'effondra. Je pris le canapé, Rosalie se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emmett, et Angela et Alice s'entassèrent sur le lit d'Alice.

Le sommeil m'esquivait, comme je l'avais prévu. Inévitablement, mes pensées se tournèrent exactement vers ce que j'évitais, et en peu de temps, je sentis quelques larmes s'échapper et ma gorge se serrer. Je serrais la bague qui pendait autour de mon cou, me battant désespérément contre la douleur.

Les 'Et si' et les 'Si seulement'. Ils venaient, je pouvais les sentir.

_Ça fait cinq ans, Bella_, me sermonnai-je. _Cinq années. Arrête de pleurer_.

Je pouvais prétendre tout ce que je voulais. Je pouvais sortir avec Alice et boire. Je pouvais sourire et rire et être sarcastique. Je pouvais manger, tenir une conversation et avoir des relations. Mais la vérité subsistait : j'étais toujours brisée.

Et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui ferait atténuer la douleur pour une autre année. Je l'avais déjà fait quatre fois auparavant.

Il fallait que je le refasse.

Je me levai aussi rapidement que possible, me glissant à nouveau dans ma tenue de soirée et dans mes bottes. J'attrapai mes clefs et mon sac et, après un instant, attrapai un stylo et gribouillai un mot rapide sur le carnet d'Alice près du téléphone.

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je rentre chez moi._

_Je t'appelle demain, B._

Peut-être que maintenant Alice ne me tuerait pas d'être partie. Au moins je n'avais pas trop bu – à ce point, j'étais parfaitement sobre.

Et je me rassurais en me disant que je ne mentais pas vraiment. Je rentrais chez moi.

Forks avait été mon chez moi bien longtemps avant Seattle. Je me crispai quand je démarrai ma voiture, le moteur aussi bruyant que jamais. Je levai les yeux par réflexe vers la baie vitrée de l'appartement d'Alice et d'Emmett. Aucun mouvement.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir combien de temps je ressentirais le besoin d'aller visiter la tombe d'Edward Masen, mais ce soir, il fallait que j'y aille.

Prochain chapitre selon le POV d'Edward……………. Edward… *soupir*

Reviews, les amis !!!!! ;)

Charlène


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah.

**CHAP 2 – DECOY**

**Edward Masen, 2009. Plus tôt.**

Je me collai aux ombres, traversai rapidement l'avenue déserte, et jetai un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Bien. Personne ne suivait. La voie était libre.

D'une petite expiration, je changeai de direction et me dirigeai vers une allée sombre. Finalement, je pus enlever la capuche qui cachait presque tout mon visage. J'enlevai ma veste en cuir noir, la jetai par-dessus mon épaule gauche, et plongeai la main dans mon sac pour sortir une veste en cuir marron clair, beaucoup plus portable. Je passai mon bras droit dans la manche, attrapai l'autre veste et la rangeai dans le sac, puis passai rapidement mon bras gauche dans la veste marron et la serrai contre mon corps.

Je me sentais à nouveau moi-même.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, pour tenter d'enlever le gel qui les avait retenus collés en arrière.

Je détestais d'être obligé de passer par ces étapes, mais c'était le protocole. La négligence s'était avérée fatale et j'avais appris la leçon dès le début. Le protocole ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Plongeant mes mains dans mon jean noir délavé, j'accélérai à nouveau mon rythme, tous mes sens complètement en alerte malgré ma tête baissée.

Je sentis mon téléphone portable vibrer dans ma poche arrière, mais ça devrait attendre. J'y étais presque.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma gauche puis à ma droite m'indiqua que la voie était toujours libre. Je frappai de manière rythmique à la porte de l'entrepôt qui me faisait face, comptant silencieusement les secondes, puis frappai à nouveau deux fois.

J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas changé le signe. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me le rappeler de semaine en semaine, de mois en mois.

Mais, tout cela faisait parti du protocole.

Un homme grisonnant me scruta attentivement, examinant minutieusement mon visage comme il le faisait toujours. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi – ils savaient qui était là et pourquoi, bien longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Pour chercher des cicatrices de chirurgie plastique ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi désespéré pour découvrir qui nous étions ? Tellement désespéré qu'il irait jusqu'au scalpel pour prendre une autre identité ?

Bien sûr.

Des caméras ? Il y en avait partout. Un peu plus tôt, j'en avais repéré une à un bon kilomètre de l'entrepôt. Je savais que c'était une des leurs. C'était l'organisation la plus vigilante dans laquelle j'avais été impliqué jusqu'à présent.

« Amène ton cul, Decoy. »

Je connaissais cet homme seulement sous le nom Grizz, tout comme lui ne me connaissait que comme Decoy. Dans ce monde, nous perdions nos noms assez rapidement. Des fois, nous devions mourir au lieu de vivre. C'était la manière la plus sûre.

C'était la seule manière.

J'acquiesçai rapidement de la tête et passai devant lui quand j'entrais dans le bâtiment.

J'étais toujours surpris quand j'arrivais dans cet endroit, ce que je faisais après chaque opération. C'était différent de tous les QG que j'avais vus. Déjà, c'était propre. Mais c'était aussi…classe. Tandis que j'entrai dans la plus grande salle, je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur le décor. Moderne. Classe. Elégant.

Tellement bizarre.

Peut-être que mes employeurs roulaient finalement dans le cash.

Je me mis à sourire à cette idée.

« Decoy, mon pote. Succès ? » dit une voix derrière moi.

« Besoin de demander ? » répondis-je en me tournant, sortant de mon sac avec précaution le tissu qui enveloppait mon arme pour la tendre à Jonze.

« Je savais que tu étais celui qu'il fallait pour ce job. Jimmy a tout surveillé. Il a dit que c'était magnifique ; tu as monté la scène comme un pro, D. » Jonze tendit l'arme à une somptueuse femme qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle me sourit légèrement, puis se tourna et s'éloigna. Je regardais ses hanches se balancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Je relevai les yeux vers Jonze.

Jonze. C'était lui qui m'avait trouvé, recruté et entrainé. Je veux dire, vraiment entrainé. Maintenant d'âge moyen, l'ancien militaire des commandos Black Ops était connu pour son don à repérer des talents. Il avait dû faire de sacrées recherches sur moi avant de m'approcher ce jour-là deux ans plus tôt. Même si ça n'avait jamais été verbalement évoqué, je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait de possible à savoir sur moi. Ce qui n'était pas énorme.

Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de la relation entre Edward Masen et Decoy. Je ne savais même pas si Jonze était l'une d'entre-elles ; il n'y avait jamais fait allusion. Ceux qui savaient ne seraient pas enclins à parler de sa mort.

De ma mort.

Ce dont j'étais _certain_, c'était de l'enveloppe en papier kraft cachetée et enfermée dans un des bureaux les plus sécurisés des Etats-Unis.

Je n'étais pas assez égocentrique pour croire que j'avais autant d'importance. Mais je savais que si la mauvaise personne découvrait mon passé, les choses pourraient vraiment merder pour le curieux. Le pire genre de merde, venant du plus haut pouvoir. Ça serait bordélique.

Jonze sortit une enveloppe et me la tendit. Je n'en étais plus au stade où je pensais devoir compter les liasses de billets. A la place, j'acquiesçai de la tête et la rangeai dans mon sac, certain que ces milliers de dollars étaient pleinement justifiés.

« On a une autre mission sur laquelle on travaille pour toi, D. Tu seras prêt ? Aux environs d'une semaine à partir du jour J. Le boss à préciser qu'il ne voulait seulement que toi pour ce travail. » Jonze me regardait, et pas pour la première fois, je vis une pointe d'incertitude dans ces yeux.

J'avais déjà vu ça avant ; il me restait juste à savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ouai, mec. Tu sais comment me joindre, » dis-je en hochant encore de la tête, voulant que le regard disparaisse.

« Ouai, ouai. Très bien, D, très bien. Ralentis un peu cette semaine, repose-toi. Après la prochaine mission, il faudra qu'on te laisse un peu de temps de repos. T'as l'air complètement crevé. »

Je me mis à sourire.

Inquiet pour moi. Ha. La grosse blague.

« Appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin de moi. » C'était tout ce que je répondais avant de tourner le dos à Jonze pour repartir vers le chemin par lequel j'étais venu.

Grizz m'ouvrit la porte et me regarda fermement quand je partais.

« Fais gaff' à toi, gamin. Va pioncer un peu. » Je me retournai pour le regarder, mais il me fermait la porte en pleine face.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? J'avais l'air aussi décalqué ?

Je remontais le col de ma veste contre le vent froid de Seattle et retournai vers les lumières de la ville. Ma Volvo n'était pas très loin d'ici et je me mis à marcher rapidement.

Peu de temps après, j'étais de retour dans mon sanctuaire ; un loft dans un insignifiant bâtiment pas loin du centre-ville. Ça faisait ce que ça devait faire, mais ça me donnait aussi un peu de confort. Un confort dont je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin jusqu'à ce que je l'aie.

Le plancher en bois dur m'évoquait des époques différentes. Des époques heureuses. Et les fenêtres m'apportaient la lumière dont j'avais besoin y arriver dans cette vie. Je savais par expérience que l'obscurité était toujours rapide à m'absorber. Ou étais-je seulement rapide à la laisser faire ?

Je jetai mes clefs sur l'îlot en marbre de la cuisine et ouvris le réfrigérateur.

Scannant rapidement, j'attrapais une boite de nouilles et une boite de poulet aigre-doux. Des restes de chinois.

Je trouvais une paire de baguettes planquées au fond d'un tiroir et m'affalais finalement sur le canapé en cuir noir qui siégeait devant la télévision écran-plat accrochée au mur au-dessus de mes appareils électroniques.

Je zappais entre les chaines tout en avalant mes nouilles sans cérémonie.

Il était 5h34 du matin et je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de trucs. Je m'arrêtais sur quelques chaines pour voir si mon ouvrage avait déjà fait des vagues.

Putain de publicités.

Je me tendis quand j'entendis un léger bruit vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, en agrippant mes baguettes par réflexe.

Après un instant immobile, je réalisai avec un sourire de qui il s'agissait.

« Foutue Parasite. T'es toujours là à l'heure, petite batarde. » Je voyais sa petite tête noire à travers la fenêtre, ses yeux verts brillants.

Je me mis à rire affectueusement tandis que j'ouvrais la fenêtre, et le minuscule chat sauta sur mon épaule, ronronnant joyeusement.

Elle avait trouvé le moyen de grimper par l'escalier de secours jusqu'à mon appartement du cinquième étage six mois auparavant. Je l'avais ignorée au début. Nourrir un chat l'aurait seulement encouragé à dépendre de moi. Et je savais comment ça se terminait. Jamais bon pour qui que ce soit d'impliqué. Mais elle avait insistée. Et j'avais vite compris qu'elle ne se montrait pas pour la nourriture. Elle semblait toujours bien nourrie et pleine à chaque fois qu'elle passait. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle était assez autonome comme chat de gouttière.

Elle était juste seule – et comme moi ; ce que j'avais refusé d'admettre au début.

Je l'avais appelée Parasite et elle me rejoignait la plupart des soirées/début de matinée pour trainer.

Je retournai jusqu'au canapé avec Parasite sur mon épaule. Elle sauta sur le bord du canapé et se posa près de ma tête pour s'étirer, son ronronnement s'atténuant sans jamais disparaitre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et montai le son quand la présentatrice du journal télévisé commença à parler.

Elle parla de quelques cambriolages et de deux autres petits délits mineurs. Je baillai et coupai le son, mes yeux se fermant légèrement, les évènements de la matinée projetant enfin leurs effets sur mon corps.

J'avais dû tomber dans un sommeil léger, parce que lorsque Parasite grogna profondément dans sa gorge, je relevai la tête, sonné.

Je clignai rapidement des yeux, pour finalement voir Parasite assise droit devant la télévision, à faire ce bruit de gorge vraiment bizarre que les chats ont tendance à faire quand ils sont énervés. Elle fixait directement la télé.

Je levai les yeux pour voir ce qui lui faisait piquer sa crise.

La surprise qui m'accueillit faillit me faire tomber du canapé.

Là, dans le coin en haut à gauche de l'écran de la télévision, il y avait une photo de moi.

Pendant un moment, je pensais que c'était terminé. Mon esprit embrouillé s'attendait à ce qu'un groupe de gars énervés débarque dans la seconde pour m'en mettre plein la gueule. Et que les flics renient mon existence plutôt que de me punir pour tous les crimes qu'ils m'avaient demandés de faire.

Mais alors je réalisais deux choses.

De une : que la photo me montrait à l'âge de seize ans – Edward Masen à l'âge de seize ans, pour être exact. Probablement la dernière photo qu'on avait prise de moi, et au moins, pour s'amuser. Et de deux : je réalisais quel jour nous étions. J'avais espéré rater cette journée. Et j'y étais presque arrivé ; les nouvelles de cette histoire devaient être des rediffusions des infos d'hier soir.

Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'augmentai lentement le son de la télévision.

Je n'en avais pas envie – mais il fallait que je le fasse.

« … tragique histoire d'une vie éteinte beaucoup trop tôt. Edward Masen était relativement nouveau dans la petite ville de Forks. Il y a seulement vécu deux ans avant qu'un accident de voiture ne lui coûte la vie. Cela fait cinq ans maintenant, depuis la disparition de Masen, mais la ville se souvient encore du garçon silencieux qui était plein de chaleur et de sincérité. »

Je continuais de regarder, figé, d'une fascination dégoutée, tandis que les visages que j'avais une fois connus passaient sur l'écran.

« Edward était un garçon tellement gentil. Ça n'avait jamais été l'un des plus populaires du lycée, mais il s'arrêtait toujours pour me parler ou m'inviter à sortir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà cinq ans. On dirait que c'était seulement hier que nous étions allés tous ensemble au bal de fin d'année. »

Le nom de ce mec m'échappait, mais pas le souvenir. Je fermais les yeux pendant un moment.

Pitié, s'il vous plait ne dites pas _son_ nom.

Pitié.

Visage suivant.

« Il était intelligent. Il était dans mon cours de chimie avancée, et il m'a toujours soufflé. Je me rappelle à quel point je m'étais senti mal pour ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter de rester ici, à Forks. Ils sont partis juste après les funérailles. C'est tellement triste. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Les parents. C'est vrai.

Mr Bannerman n'avait aucune idée. Aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Une autre fille commença à parler.

« Je me souviens de lui et de Bella. Toutes les filles étaient tellement jalouses d'elle quand ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble. Edward était silencieux et pas très amic– juste vraiment silencieux. Mais après que lui et Bella se soient mis ensemble, il a complètement changé ; c'était un mec génial. C'était tellement triste après sa mort, personne n'arrivait à y croire. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui était arrivé à Bella après qu'ils l'aient envoyée au– »

Sa voix s'atténua tandis qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

« Nous nous le sommes aussi demandé ; nous avons donc décidé de le découvrir. » La présentatrice revint et je me battis furieusement contre moi-même pour juste éteindre la télé et passer à autre chose.

Je connaissais déjà cette histoire.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Bella.

« Après la mort de son petit-ami, Bella Swan, 17 ans et accablée, fut très vite admise dans un centre psychiatrique proche pour évaluation et traitement. Elle y resta pendant deux mois et sembla disparaitre aux yeux de la population. Mais maintenant, cinq ans plus tard, nous avons découvert que Bella, maintenant 22 ans, est à l'Université de Washington. Nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir d'interview avec Melle Swan, mais nos sources nous apprennent qu'elle s'en sort très bien et qu'elle est une étudiante modèle, activement impliquée dans le journal de l'université. »

La caméra passa encore à une autre scène, cette fois sur le campus bondé d'une université. Je plissai des yeux tandis qu'un visage apparaissait devant la caméra.

C'était elle.

Bella.

Cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vue de mes propres yeux, mais c'était elle.

J'appuyai sur pause, sachant que je le regretterais plus tard.

Parfaite. Elle était plus belle que jamais.

Ses cheveux acajou tombaient le long de son dos. Sa peau était aussi pâle qu'elle l'avait toujours été, mais elle rayonnait ; même à travers l'écran, Bella rayonnait. Ses yeux – ils étaient durs à voir puisqu'elle baissait la tête – mais je savais de quelle exacte couleur ils devaient être. Je savais que les profondeurs de ses yeux chaleureux couleur chocolat ne changeraient jamais.

J'appuyai sur play et continuai à regarder alors que le cameraman la suivait sur la pelouse verte, puis sur le parking. Derrière elle, une minuscule brunette aux cheveux courts envoya un regard furieux au cameraman.

Alice Cullen, je savais. La meilleure amie de Bella.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées au centre psychiatrique.

Je sentis un nœud grandir dans mon ventre et éteignis rapidement la télévision. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je savais que la date arrivait ; c'était pour ça que je m'étais gardé aussi occupé, que j'avais pris toutes ces missions.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être obligé de me souvenir.

Cinq ans.

Savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse me suffisait.

Trois ans plus tôt, j'avais arrêté de le vérifier par moi-même, et je m'en étais remis à la place sur Jasper Whitlock pour qu'il m'assure, une fois par mois, qu'elle allait bien. Heureuse, même. Qu'elle avait avancé, et que je n'étais devenu qu'un simple triste souvenir du passé. Peut-être même un mauvais souvenir, quand les caméras faisaient leur visite annuelle aux environs de la même date pour la traquer.

Je laissais ma tête tomber dans mes mains et mes épaules s'affaisser.

Mais je refusais de jouer au jeu des 'Et si'. Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas quand je savais déjà où je me retrouverais.

Depuis l'îlot de la cuisine, mon téléphone vibra pour me rappeler les appels que j'avais manqués plus tôt dans la nuit, et je me changeais les idées en vérifiant mes messages.

Tentant de bloquer les souvenir de ses cheveux acajou au parfum fraise de mon esprit, j'écoutais patiemment mon propriétaire me rappeler que certaines rénovations de l'immeuble allaient être faites dans quelques jours. Je supprimai le message et passai au suivant.

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Jasper Withlock.

« Mec, on a un problème. »


	4. Chapter 3

Traduction de la fiction anglaise « Détruit » de Somah.

**T/N** : deuxième chapitre sous le POV d'Edward ; perso j'adore !! On va en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de notre couple préféré.

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah. Quant à moi… je possède juste le droit de traduire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture à tous ! MoRCHee.

**CHAP 3 – LE PROBLEME**

**Edward/Decoy, 2009. Plus tôt.**

Ça n'avait pas été prévu pour ce jour-là ; vraiment pas. C'était prévu, oui. Ça devait se passer rapidement, oui. Mais ce jour-là ? Je n'en avais eu aucune idée.

« Ça aura l'air plus réel comme ça – si tu ne sais pas quand ça arrivera. Aie confiance en nous ; on s'occupera de tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de mourir. Et puis de disparaitre pour toujours de la vie de ces gens. »

Ça avait semblé assez facile au début, et dans les tous premiers jours, je m'en foutais. J'avais une mission ; j'étais uniquement concentré là-dessus. 'Pour toujours' ne signifiait rien pour moi – 'pour toujours' n'était qu'un mot vide sens.

Ce qui se passerait dans les coulisses n'était que secondaire pour moi ; ils s'occuperaient des détails. Et moi je ferais mon boulot.

Et je l'ai fait – un sacré bon boulot d'ailleurs.

Mais Edward Masen devait mourir et je le savais depuis le début. C'était une part du marché ; j'avais fait une promesse en échange d'une vengeance. J'avais vendu mon âme, mais à ce moment-là, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Edward Masen, l'adolescent heureux et insouciant, était mort quand on m'avait pris mes parents. Ce qui en restait ne manquerait jamais à personne.

Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. Tout d'un coup, 'pour toujours' avait pris un autre sens.

J'avais essayé de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Quand je l'ai vue, ce tout premier jour ? J'avais été terrassé par sa beauté, son visage ouvert et amical, son sourire. Mais j'étais passé devant elle d'un coup d'œil rapide, sans montrer ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'intérêt de ce que j'avais vu en elle. A ce moment-là, j'étais devenu un expert dans le camouflage. Donc je lui ai fait mal. Elle était le genre de fille avec qui Edward Masen aurait parlé, aurait flirté, serait sorti… et même si j'étais techniquement encore Edward Masen, mes priorités avaient dû changer de façon drastique. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amitié pendant ce travail.

Ça avait été un gros travail, et mon premier. Ça m'avait pris dix mois pour atteindre mon objectif. Et puis, une fois le boulot terminé, j'avais attendu dix mois de plus avant d'être extrait, de dire au revoir à Edward Masen – d'être tué. De quitter tout ce que j'avais été, tout ce que j'avais connu, pour de bon. A ce moment-là, juste après avoir fait mon travail, dix mois semblaient être une éternité. J'avais juste envie de sortir de ma vie. J'étais impatient de clore le chapitre du pauvre Edward au cœur brisé.

« C'est tout un processus, » m'avaient-ils dit. « Si tu pars maintenant, si on te tue maintenant, il pourrait y avoir des suspicions associées à ta mort. On ne peut pas se le permettre, on est obligé d'attendre. Donc contente-toi de profiter du lycée. Profite d'être toi-même pendant un moment. Parce que quand Edward Masen mourra, ça sera pour toujours. »

Elle n'avait jamais renoncé à moi, et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. J'avais manqué beaucoup de cours à cause du boulot. Et même pendant ces jours sporadiques de classes dans les tous premiers mois, elle avait continué d'essayer. Elle me souriait dans les couloirs, me saluait en classe. Je continuais de l'ignorer, mais c'était devenu plus difficile. Je n'avais pas voulu me l'admettre à ce moment-là, mais c'était comme une attraction fatale. C'était incroyablement dur de rester loin d'elle. Isabella Swan m'avait volé quelque chose dès le début. Je ne le récupérerais jamais.

Quand j'avais quitté Chicago pour Forks, ils m'avaient envoyé chez « des parrains ». Même si les circonstances exactes de la mort de mes parents étaient cachées aux yeux du public, tout le monde savaient qu'ils étaient morts de façon soudaine et tragique. Mes parrains à Forks avaient servi de parfaite excuse pour me rapprocher de ma cible… et le fait que je n'ai plus de vraie famille signifiait que personne ne me poserait de question.

Après le travail, quand j'étais revenu en cours à plein temps, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser être fasciné par elle. Même si j'étais prévenu, je m'étais retrouvé à vouloir tout connaitre d'elle. Je voulais passer tout mon temps avec elle ; ce qu'on faisait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il fallait juste que je sois près d'elle. Elle me faisait à nouveau vivre, elle ravivait des parties de moi que je croyais mortes depuis le meurtre de mes parents.

Elle m'avait fait me sentir plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Jamais.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Et je m'étais alors pris à croire que je pouvais vraiment avoir une vie normale avec elle. Avec ma Bella. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de tout arrêter. Je ne voulais pas la quitter ; je ne voulais pas qu'Edward Masen soit obligé de mourir, plus maintenant. Mais j'étais trop impliqué, et ils me l'avaient rappelé quand je m'étais retrouvé à supplier le patron. Supplier pour annuler le deal, supplier pour que ma vie me revienne.

Supplier pour mon âme.

Mais c'était trop tard, et je le savais – le marché avait été fait tellement de mois auparavant, de mon nom, signé dans le sang. Ils m'avaient vite rappelé qui décidait ; les plaies et les bleues avaient mis des semaines à disparaitre.

Et donc à la place, je me suis retrouvé à attendre ma mort, sans savoir quand ça se passerait, mais en sachant que ça serait pour bientôt. Chaque jour, j'avais envie de lui dire qui j'étais réellement, je voulais qu'elle sache pourquoi j'étais là et que lorsque je disparaitrais, qu'elle sache que ça ne serait pas pour toujours. Que je lui reviendrais, que je trouverais un moyen.

J'étais si naïf à l'époque.

Et puis le jour arriva. Je ne savais pas que ce serait ce jour-là, mais je m'étais réveillé avec un sentiment terrible au creux du ventre.

La plage. Ils m'avaient laissé un dernier jour avec elle. Je doute que ça soit fait exprès, mais j'en étais reconnaissant. Je lui avais donné la bague, juste à temps. Peut-être que ça avait été une erreur monstrueuse, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je lui laisse une part de moi.

« C'est juste… Je t'aime, Bella. J'avais envie de te montrer à quel point, » lui avais-je dit, en glissant la bague sur son index droit, surpris qu'elle lui aille aussi parfaitement. La bague de Claddagh avait appartenu à ma mère. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais retourné dans la maison réduite en cendre de mon enfance, leurs cadavres à l'intérieur. Les deux mains tenant le cœur représentaient la seule chose possible que je pouvais lui laisser pour lui décrire ce que je ressentais, ce que je ressentirais toujours. Mais ce jour-là, je ne lui avais pas parlé de l'inscription ; elle finirait par le découvrir.

_Mon cœur, pour toujours. Garde-le en sécurité_.

Ils étaient doués dans ce qu'ils faisaient, je devais le leur accorder. Ça m'a pris un moment avant de comprendre comment ils l'avaient mis au point. Nous étions dans la jeep que je conduisais pour rentrer chez elle, nos doigts entrelacés. Elle était en train de rire à quelque chose que j'avais dit quand l'autre voiture nous avait heurtés, frappant de mon côté de la voiture.

La dernière chose dont j'arrive à me souvenir, c'est de sa main arrachée de la mienne. Et puis je me suis réveillé dans leur hôpital, couvert de plaies et de nouveaux hématomes.

Tout avait été minutieusement prévu. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, et bien entendu, si je mourrais vraiment, il y aurait eu tout un tas de différents problèmes qui les auraient attendus. Il fallait que j'aie l'air mort, mais que je reste en vie.

La solution était venue d'une pilule. Développée par l'armée et utilisée seulement quelques fois en Moyen-Orient, cette pilule coupait avec succès le corps du sujet pendant une heure. Pendant soixante minutes, mon cœur n'avait pas battu, mes poumons n'avaient pas fonctionnés et mon sang avait arrêté de circuler. Suffisamment longtemps pour duper la population de Forks et juste assez de temps pour eux pour me tirer de là.

Suffisamment longtemps pour Edward Masen de mourir, et pour que renaisse une version nouvelle et plus sombre.

Oui, tout avait merveilleusement fonctionné.

Une fois rétabli et finalement capable de repartir de cette opération particulière, j'étais encore plus riche et encore plus seul.

J'ai travaillé pour moi pendant un moment, prenant des petits jobs ici et là, à rester dans l'ombre et à quitter l'état. Je n'arrivais pas à rester près des souvenirs douloureux, et Los Angeles était l'endroit parfait pour être n'importe qui. Je pouvais disparaitre à LA ; je pouvais oublier celui que je n'étais plus.

Rapidement, même si j'essayais de faire profil bas et de rester inaperçu, ma réputation et mes capacités se développèrent et je fus connu sous le nom de Decoy, ce qui était plus qu'adéquat. Decoy, « l'appât » : quelque chose d'utilisé pour attirer les victimes dans le danger. Ou dans mon cas, quelqu'un.

Il y a deux ans, j'ai été recruté par Jonze, qui m'a convaincu de retourner à Seattle où son organisation avec besoin de quelqu'un comme moi.

J'ai accepté.

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi, puisque je savais qu'elle s'était installée à Seattle deux ans auparavant. C'était risqué de marcher dans les mêmes rues qu'elle, mais j'avais réalisé que même si elle me croisait (ce qui était déjà peu probable, étant donné les coins de la ville que je fréquentais), elle ne me reconnaitrait pas.

J'étais devenu un monstre, et je savais que ça se voyait.

Elle pourrait marcher droit vers moi dans la rue et ne pas m'accorder un second regard.

Elle m'avait connu comme un garçon clean de seize ans: les cheveux courts, le regard vif, complètement amoureux. Pas ce que j'étais devenu – pas l'homme de vingt et un ans aux cheveux décoiffés, aux yeux froids et noirs. Pas l'homme au visage durci, aux mains de tueur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme.

Et donc j'ai quitté LA pour Seattle.

L'organisation de Jonze était pliante et la transition s'est faite en douceur. Je n'avais pas travaillé régulièrement pour une seule organisation depuis mes seize ans, mais celle-là me convenait. Je connaissais bien leurs buts, et je supportais leur cause – même si j'insistais toujours pour rester un agent libre. Je ne voulais plus jamais me compromettre en étant sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais être capable de partir au moindre pépin.

Mon seul lien à Edward Masen résidait en Jasper Withlock. Il était du FBI, mais je ne laissais pas ça m'influencer. Nous étions tous les deux jeunes et en danger lors de notre première rencontre, nos situations et leurs conséquences pas si différentes – nous étions tous les deux confrontés au bien et au mal. Jasper se trouvait seulement être la voix et le visage de la loi, alors que moi j'agissais comme… la police clandestine, à essayer de sortir le vrai du faux de ma propre manière, celle que j'avais apprise pouvoir être acceptable… mais jamais, jamais évoquée. Jasper représentait ce que j'aurais pu être, ce que j'aurais dû être si je n'avais pas demandé à récupérer ma vie, cinq ans plus tôt. Si je n'avais pas brisé l'accord tacite et si je n'avais pas été considéré comme « inacceptable » et « dangereux ».

Peu de personnes connaissaient mon histoire, mais Jasper savait. C'était mon seul ami, la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance dans la triste vie que je menais maintenant. Quand je lui avais demandé de garder un œil sur Bella trois ans plus tôt après avoir réalisé que je ne pouvais plus le faire, il n'avait même pas hésité. Il travaillait hors de Seattle de toute façon, et moi je n'y étais pas encore installé.

Il avait accepté immédiatement, aussi sincèrement qu'il l'avait fait quand Bella avait été internée. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour aller à l'intérieur et pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, m'assurer qu'elle s'en sortirait. Et c'est exactement ce que Jasper avait fait.

Et donc, quand j'entendais ses mots à l'autre bout du téléphone à 6h13 du matin, le lendemain de l'anniversaire du jour de ma mort, je savais que ce n'était pas une blague.

On avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans le bar le plus mal famé de Seattle. Malgré sa complète salubrité, c'était l'endroit parfait pour une rencontre entre moi et Jasper. Personne ne nous y connaissait. Personne ne nous y reconnaissait. Et l'endroit n'était jamais fermé. C'était parfait pour nos fréquentes réunions au petit matin.

Jasper était déjà là quand j'entrai dans le bar décrépit, une chope de bière entre les mains, assis au coin d'une table.

« Comme d'habitude ? » demanda la barmaid tandis que je me dirigeais vers Jasper, en arquant un sourcil gris vers moi.

« Ouai. Merci. » 'L'habitude' se limitait seulement à ce qu'elle me servait. Elle ne se rappelait jamais de ma marque préférée de bière – pas que ça ait de l'importance. Je n'étais pas là pour le service cinq étoiles.

« Jasper, » le saluai-je, en examinant rapidement son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué ; ses yeux injectés de sang tombaient un peu, des cernes marquaient son visage.

« E, » répondit-il. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé Edward, même quand j'étais Edward. Mais ça marchait E ; et ça n'avait pas changé après ma mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec ? T'as vraiment une sale gueule, » dis-je en donnant un signe de tête de remerciement à la barmaid qui me tendait un verre de scotch. Je me mis à sourire en voyant le verre. Je détestais le scotch.

« Parce que c'est le cas. Malade, » dit-il d'une voix un peu trainante, son accent du sud vaguement discernable.

« Je ne te garderai pas longtemps. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai rencontré Alice Cullen hier soir. »

Je me figeai. Je ne m'était pas attendu à ça.

Jasper soupira.

« J'ai retrouvé quelques potes dans un nouveau club hier soir après le boulot. Je suis arrivé et ils parlaient à deux filles. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue au début, mais après elle s'est présentée. Au début, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait de mal de lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle Bella. E, je me suis barré, mais Bella m'a vu… je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi elle m'a reconnu, mais je sais qu'elle l'a fait. J'ai vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux. »

Je restais silencieux pendant une seconde, mais mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, à imaginer la scène. A imaginer son visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de voir le problème. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es, c'était juste une rencontre accidentelle. Ce genre de truc arrive, j'étais préparé à cette possibilité. »

« Ouai. En fait, le problème, c'est moi. Ça va avoir l'air complètement con, mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'inexplicable pour Alice Cullen. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, E, mais elle… il y a quelque chose avec elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à surveiller Bella. Pas si… pas si mon intuition à propos d'Alice est vraie. » Jasper me fixait sérieusement, ses yeux semblant exprimer un message complètement différent.

« Tu penses que je devrais la laisser tranquille, » devinai-je d'une voix morne.

« Je sais que ce qui arrive est merdique. Plus que merdique, je sais que ça ne t'arrange pas. Mais ça fait cinq ans, mec, et tu n'avanceras jamais si tu n'arrêtes pas, » répondit Jasper de façon hésitante.

« J'en sais rien, » commençai-je, d'une voix faible, mes yeux trainant prudemment sur mon verre de scotch. « Je ne crois pas pouvoir arrêter. Elle est tout ce qui m'importe dans mon monde foireux, Jasper. Savoir qu'elle va bien, savoir qu'elle est heureuse – c'est ce pour quoi je vis. Je ne pense pas pouvoir _ne pas_ savoir. » Je n'avais jamais été aussi honnête avec Jasper.

Il acquiesça lentement en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Donc, tu vas juste continuer à le faire ? Pour le reste de ta vie ? Le reste de sa vie ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je n'en sois plus capable, » répondis-je. C'était pathétique. Horriblement triste.

_Mon cœur, pour toujours. Garde-le en sécurité_.

« Si j'arrête de le faire pour toi, E, qui le fera ? »

« J'en sais rien. Moi. »

« C'est trop dangereux. Tout va t'exploser en pleine gueule. Et si elle te voit ? Tu vas la laisser se faire renvoyer dans ce putain d'hôpital ? » Jasper commençait à s'énerver maintenant. Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Je ne savais que ça serait aussi tôt, mais je savais que Jasper voudrait arrêter un jour.

« Elle ne me verra pas. »

« Elle t'a vu une fois, » répondit Jasper en agrippant fermement sa choppe. « Et ça l'a presque rendue folle. »

« Je l'ai laissée me voir. J'ai fait une connerie, mais c'était mon choix de la laisser me voir. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Il n'y a aucune garantie. »

« Je suis prudent. Je sais qui je suis, Jasper. Je ne lui referais plus ça. »

« Merde, E ! Cinq foutues années. Laisse-la partir ! »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et j'agrippai mes cheveux d'une main, pour tirer, tirer.

« Je ne peux pas, » murmurai-je.

Je restais assis là, à sentir le regard de Jasper, mais j'étais incapable de lever les yeux.

« Un mois de plus, mec. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Un rapport de plus et j'arrête, » dit finalement Jasper.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, sans lever les yeux.

« Un mois de plus, » acceptai-je, vaincu.

« E, » commença-t-il d'un ton plaignant. Je levai une main et jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait l'air désolé.

« Jasper. C'est bon. Je sais. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça pour toujours. Ça ne change rien entre nous, mec. Mais fais attention. Avec Alice, je veux dire. C'est la meilleure amie de Bella. Si elle découvre ce qui s'est passé, le rôle que tu as joué… » Je marquai une pause en réalisant la gravité potentielle de la situation. Et si Jasper et Alice entraient dans une relation ? Comment s'en sortirait-il avec les choses qu'il savait ? Et ça nous mèneraient où, Jasper et moi ? Comment pourrais-je faire partie de son entourage en sachant qu'il verrait Bella tous les jours ? En sachant qu'il lui parlerait ?

« Elle n'y arrivera pas. Sauf si je lui dis. »

Je le regardai prudemment.

« Si des choses se… passent, Jasper, je crois qu'on devra prendre des chemins différents. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dans l'équation, E. Laissons les choses se faire avant de prendre une décision. » Ça c'était Jasper. Le diplomate.

Je hochai de la tête. Si Jasper et Alice… Il verrait Bella. Il lui parlerait. En tant que lui-même. Il passerait du temps avec elle, il rirait avec elle. Il deviendrait ami avec Bella. La jalousie avalait mon cœur ; je m'écartai de la table pour me lever.

« Un mois alors ? » demandai-je. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. J'avais besoin d'air.

« Un mois. Je t'appellerai. Et je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, on se retrouva dans un endroit plus privé, » répondit Jasper. J'acquiesçai, jetai quelques billets sur la table collante et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte. On pourrait régler ça plus tard. L'air glacé frappa mon visage et je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches, la tête baissée. Le soleil brillait un peu, malgré le froid du matin, et je me retrouvais à espérer la morosité d'un printemps habituel. Ça concorderait certainement avec mon humeur.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?

Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir avec la possibilité de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir, ce serait comme abandonner… laisser partir la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Mais était-ce de l'égoïsme ? Je me le demandais souvent. Je m'en foutais de moi… Je 'n'avancerais' jamais comme le suppose Jasper, mais, qu'en était-il de Bella ? Est-ce que, d'une certaine façon, je l'empêchais d'avancer ? Je ne savais pas si c'était probable, mais je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas très juste. La faire suivre. Me documenter sur sa vie. Sur ses amis. Sur ses activités extrascolaires. Ce n'était pas comme si j'intervenais dans sa vie ; même quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses décisions, même quand elle était sortie avec Jacob Black, je ne m'étais jamais introduit une seule fois dans sa vie.

J'étais intervenu une fois dans sa vie et j'avais complètement foiré. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se réitérer. Mais ça me ramenait à ma question ; étais-je égoïste ? Au tout début, je voulais savoir si elle était en sécurité. Et ensuite, je voulais savoir si elle allait bien, si elle était passée à autre chose depuis l'accident. Mais après ? Je me trouvais des excuses. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je devais arrêter de me convaincre que je faisais ça pour elle… Je le faisais parce que je devais le faire pour moi.

Mais est-ce que c'était juste ? Était-ce juste pour elle ? Je soupirai, sachant que j'avais une décision difficile à prendre.

Il était près de 11h du matin quand je revenais à l'appartement, et j'étais plus qu'épuisé. Et pourtant, quand je vis l'enveloppe épaisse en papier kraft qui avait été glissée sous ma porte, j'étais immédiatement alerte. Déjà ma prochaine mission ?

_Decoy_, écrit en lettres griffonnées sur le dessus.

Perché sur le banc noir brillant de mon piano, j'ouvrai l'enveloppe pour sortir rapidement le révolver et le ranger dans le tiroir le plus proche. Une simple feuille de papier blanc, lisse, vola jusqu'au sol ; je la ramassai rapidement.

**Sujet** : James Gleason

**Age** : 36 ans

**Profession** : professeur

**Decoy** **–** soit extrêmement prudent dans cette mission – c'est du lourd. Gleason est un homme aimé et respecté à Seattle. Personne ne soupçonne rien de son trafic de stupéfiants, ni de son lien avec la mort de trois jeunes femmes l'année dernière. Mais on suit cette affaire depuis plus d'un an, et Gleason est notre cible confirmée. Il a la protection de nos « amis » dans le monde clandestin de la drogue, par conséquent il n'a jamais été impliqué.

Je ne lisais pas plus, je ne voulais pas de détails. J'en savais suffisamment pour accepter le travail. C'était donc la grosse affaire dont Jonze avait parlé. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur les photos prises de Gleason. Habituellement, mes jobs impliquaient des petites frappes, des déchets de la rue. Je ne m'étais pas engagé dans quelque chose d'aussi potentiellement important depuis Forks. Pas depuis que j'avais tué l'homme responsable de la mort de mes parents. Cet homme, Gleason, avait le même air. Propre, bien sur lui, jeune et brillant. Et bientôt, mort.

Un dernier, et après j'aurais besoin d'un break. Peut-être loin de Seattle pendant un moment.

Je soupirai et jetai l'enveloppe dans la cheminée, laissant l'enveloppe orange et les photos dans le feu. Protocole, bien entendu.

Je regardais les flammes engloutir toute preuve de l'homme que j'allais tuer d'une colère grandissante. C'était des hommes comme Gleason qui m'avaient mis sur ce chemin. J'étais le monstre que j'étais aujourd'hui à cause de ce que des gens comme lui avaient fait à des familles innocentes comme la mienne.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule chose qui avait atténué ce nœud en moi, apprivoisé ma colère. Mais elle appartenait à une autre vie, une vie à laquelle j'avais fait mes adieux ; je me demandais si la colère s'estomperait un jour.

***

**T/N : pauvre Edward… ça me fend le cœur de le savoir dans cet état ; même si je suis certaine que je trouverais un moyen de lui remonter le moral ! :p**

**Personnellement, j'aime bien cette version d'Edward, Somah a fait du bon boulot, hein ?**

**En attendant, n'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ; les indices arrivent petit à petit, mais ils sont là…**

**Reviews les amis !!**

**Charlène**


	5. Chapter 4

Traduction de la fiction anglaise « Détruit » de Somah.

**T/N** : souvenez-vous, nous n'avons pas entendu Bella depuis deux chapitres ; Bella vient juste de quitter l'appartement d'Alice pour aller visiter la tombe d'Edward ; nous sommes le lendemain du cinquième anniversaire de la mort d'Edward.

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah. Quant à moi… je possède juste le droit de traduire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture à tous ! MoRCHee

**CHAP 4 – SEULE**

**Bella Swan, 2009. Plus tôt.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il y ait des fleurs – il n'y en avait jamais.

S'il arrivait à ses parrains de visiter sa tombe, ça ne se voyait jamais. Mais bon, moi non plus je ne venais pas la fleurir. Qui étais-je pour critiquer ?

Je m'asseyais en croisant mes jambes et regardais la petite pierre plate.

Edward Anthony Masen ; 1988-2004. Repose en Paix.

Simple. Point. Simple.

Je traçai les lettres avec mon doigt, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant, en me demandant où serait Edward aujourd'hui s'il avait survécu au crash. Si le crash n'était jamais arrivé.

Avec moi ?

Je ne le saurais jamais.

La vie n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis la mort d'Edward. Je n'avais plus été la même, et ça m'avait pris un moment avant de réaliser que je ne serais plus jamais cette Bella.

Avant que je rencontre Edward en classe de première, j'étais satisfaite de ma vie. Je vivais à Forks avec mon père depuis deux ans déjà, et même si le soleil de l'Arizona me manquait, j'avais rapidement aimé cette petite ville… même le temps constamment pluvieux était en quelque sorte devenu réconfortant. Le plus surprenant pourtant, c'est que j'avais adoré vivre avec Charlie, le père que je croyais ne plus connaitre avant d'arriver à Forks. Renée, ma mère, s'était remariée. Phil était génial, mais je savais que ça démangeait ma mère de rejoindre son nouveau mari sur les routes pendant qu'il tentait de faire carrière dans une équipe mineure de baseball. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais réalisé que je connaissais à peine mon père, le chef de la police d'une petite ville sur la côte de Washington, et j'avais pris la décision de laisser Renée et Phil avoir leur liberté pendant que je rejoignais Charlie à Forks. Tout le monde avait soutenu ma décision, même si Renée était triste.

Charlie était extatique.

Je me mis à sourire au souvenir du visage de Charlie quand il m'avait récupérée à l'aéroport, l'éclat de fierté quand il examinait mes bulletins de notes, et le bonheur qui avait éclaté au grand jour quand il m'avait acheté ma voiture comme cadeau surprise pour mon seizième anniversaire.

Nous nous étions rapprochés, et c'était génial.

Ça allait bien aussi au lycée. Tout le monde avait immédiatement voulu devenir mon meilleur ami, puisque j'étais la nouvelle en ville. J'étais devenue populaire sans savoir exactement comment. J'avais rejoint le journal de l'école et j'étais devenue rédactrice en seulement un an, à retaper entièrement son image. J'étais sortie avec quelques mecs, même si aucun ne m'avait vraiment intéressé. Mais j'étais satisfaite.

Et puis Edward est entré dans ma vie.

Il m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Je m'étais sentie comme une telle idiote au début, à agir comme Jessica Stanley quand elle devenait trop enthousiaste pour un mec.

Mais cette sensation ne s'était jamais évanouie, même après avoir fait un pas vers lui – même après qu'il m'ait envoyée balader.

Il ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis pendant ses sept ou huit premiers mois au lycée de Forks… en fait, je crois qu'il ne s'en était fait aucun. Il y avait une obscurité qui émanait de lui, un mystère qui entourait qui il était et qui expliquait son isolement. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était que ses parents étaient morts et qu'il avait quitté Chicago pour Forks pour vivre avec ses parrains. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient sentis offensés par son silence, son manque d'intérêt en cours, et en Forks. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était dans tous mes cours avancés. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise sur lui pendant ces premiers mois, c'était qu'il était extrêmement intelligent, même s'il manquait beaucoup de cours.

Et quand il souriait, c'était tout mon monde qui fondait complètement. Mais je m'étais efforcée d'ignorer cette sensation.

Et puis juste après le spring break, il a eut l'air de changer. Il souriait plus, il était plus amical. Il me parlait en cours, il riait à mes blagues débiles. Même lui en faisait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers la classe, et je le trouvais en train de me fixer. Et un jour, après les cours, ma voiture est tombée en panne, et Edward était là…

Je frissonnai un peu dans la fraicheur du cimetière et posai mes bras autour de mon corps. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Mais ce jour-là après les cours avait été le point de non-retour. J'étais follement tombée amoureuse.

Après ça, nous avons passé près de dix mois ensemble. Du bonheur, oui… mais aussi quelque chose d'autre ; il y avait tellement plus sur Edward que ce que je savais. Tellement de petites… choses, des choses que je n'avais jamais été capable de comprendre. Les ecchymoses, déjà. Et les mensonges que je laissais couler parce que je savais que la vérité était interdite. Mais ça m'allait ; je croyais que nous avions le temps de notre côté, et j'étais amoureuse.

Et ensuite il y eut l'accident de voiture et Edward prit son dernier souffle dans mes bras, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant pour la dernière fois, ses derniers murmures que je fus la seule à entendre.

Des mots qui continuaient de me hanter et de me briser. Hésitants, tremblants, et plein de douleur :

_« Tout était vrai. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas – je ne savais pas que ce serait aujourd'hui. Tout est réel. Ils l'ont fait, mais je suis toujours là, toujours, Bella. Trouve-moi. »_

_Trouve-moi._

Il était en train de mourir. Sa tête saignait. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Pendant les jours et les semaines suivants ses funérailles, je m'étais torturée avec les « Et si », les « Si seulement » et ses paroles d'adieu.

Et puis j'ai cru le voir – j'en étais tellement sûre. Dans ma chambre, je m'étais réveillée, et il se tenait devant moi, ses yeux… et il me touchait et me parlait. Il m'avait embrassé et m'avait dit au revoir. Mais ils ont dit que j'avais eu une commotion cérébrale lors de l'accident. Que je m'étais frappée la tête et que je souffrais d'hallucinations… que je cherchais simplement à faire mon deuil.

Mais j'étais sûre. Et j'étais convaincue que je devais le trouver. Il m'avait laissé des pièces de puzzle depuis le début de notre rencontre et je devais les assembler. J'étais convaincue qu'il était ailleurs… qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Tellement sûre, en fait, que j'avais atterri en hôpital psychiatrique pour évaluation. Charlie était inquiet pour moi. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'était de marmonner à propos d'Edward, d'Edward et d'une conspiration. Ils m'avaient gardée là-bas pendant deux mois. Deux mois de médications, de diagnostics et de recommandations. Deux mois de douleur et d'obscurité ; mais finalement, j'avais trouvé une lumière en Alice Cullen.

Elle était restée à l'hôpital un mois pendant mon séjour. Ses parents étaient inquiets à cause de ses récentes actions ; ils s'étaient demandé si elle n'était pas suicidaire, après l'avoir trouvée dans les bois en débardeur et en short cet hivers-là, à parler à un lac gelé. Alice avait affirmé qu'elle avait rêvé d'une voix ; celle d'une petite fille qui avait besoin de son aide. Alice était internée depuis seulement quelques semaines, mais nous étions rapidement devenues amies. Pendant sa dernière semaine, une petite fille avait été retrouvée morte dans le lac gelé. Alice avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Mais nous étions restées en contact, notre amitié s'était épanouie, et nous avions finalement atterri toutes les deux à Seattle.

Je soupirai profondément. Parfois, je trouvais ça extraordinaire que je sois là où j'en étais aujourd'hui – au lieu de la carapace dans laquelle j'avais été pendant un moment. Je savais que ça aurait pu prendre un tout autre chemin – je savais que j'aurais pu me transformer en « condamnée à vie » et ne jamais quitter l'hôpital, pour à la place me retirer dans l'opacité de ma douleur qui voulait tellement prendre possession de moi, pour me cramponner à la théorie que mon esprit avait inventée au lieu d'accepter la mort d'Edward.

Et certains jours, je me sentais encore comme ça. Certains jours, je fermais tous les stores et je m'enterrais dans mon appartement sans répondre au téléphone. Certains jours, je laissais entrer l'obscurité. Parce que la vérité restait claire pour moi, et pendant ces certains jours, elle était écrasante : je ne guérirais jamais ce qui s'était passé. J'étais définitivement brisée et il n'y avait rien que je ne pouvais faire pour ça.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie d'en guérir. Des fois, je me sentais entière dans ma destruction.

J'étais sortie avec quelques mecs. J'avais même trouvé une sorte de petit copain sérieux il n'y a pas très longtemps. Mais tout était parti en vrille quand il avait réalisé que j'étais trop abimée pour que ça marche entre nous. Jacob Black et moi étions restés amis. Mais j'étais figée dans l'obscurité que j'essayais de cacher, incapable de me réparer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire, et il était mort il y a bien longtemps.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer silencieusement dans mon sac. Je le sortis rapidement et vérifiai d'abord l'heure. Il était déjà 9h30 passées. La fatigue me frappa quand je répondais à l'appel d'Alice.

« Al, je suis à Forks, » dis-je en sachant ce qu'elle me demanderait en premier.

« C'est ce que je pensais, Bella. Tu vas bien ? » répondit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Ouai. J'ai juste… je devais le faire, » répondis-je en arrachant un brin d'herbe pour l'entourer autour de mes doigts.

« Je sais. Tu reviens aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouai. Je vais aller voir Charlie d'abord, puisque je suis là, » répondis-je.

« Ok. Embrasse-le pour moi. Et je suis désolée que la soirée d'hier n'ait pas été ce qu'elle aurait dûe être, » dit-elle, l'air excitée.

« Je me suis amusée. Et toi aussi, » devinai-je.

« Bella ! Tu l'as vu ? Non, tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est vrai. C'était bizarre, il était assis là à me parler, et puis tu es arrivée, et j'ai tourné la tête pendant une seconde et il était parti. Mais B, c'est le mec dont je rêve depuis des années maintenant, je le jure. Tu sais celui qui me sauve toujours ? »

« Sérieux, Al ? Tu parles de ce gars depuis une éternité, » répondis-je d'un ton léger. Je savais qu'il y avait plus dans les rêves bizarres d'Alice que ce que la plupart des gens comprenaient. Elle me l'avait prouvé beaucoup trop de fois pour que j'en doute. Mais je ne voulais pas l'encourager, pas cette fois. Elle avait commencé à rêver de lui il y a quelques années… le Mec de ses Rêves. Dans ses rêves, le même homme aux cheveux blonds la sauvait toujours de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux ; un incendie, un meurtrier psychopathe, le crash d'un avion. Elle s'était convaincue que cet homme était réel, et qu'un jour, elle le trouverait. J'essayais de ne pas prendre ça trop au sérieux parce que je ne savais pas qu'elles pourraient en être les répercussions.

« Je sais, c'est clair ! Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi il est parti aussi vite. On avait une conversation intéressante. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas le faire fuir. Mais de toute façon, il travaille à la police de Seattle, je crois. Je vais le retrouver. Il y avait quelque chose de si inexplicable entre nous, Bella… je sais que mes rêves ont raison, » termina-t-elle, et je me mis à sourire.

« Tu m'en raconteras plus quand je rentrerai. Je t'appelle dans la soirée. »

Je raccrochai et me levai lentement, jouant avec la bague autour de mon cou. La bague que je continuais à porter depuis la mort d'Edward. Ils me l'avaient faite enlever à l'hôpital. Et quand j'étais finalement sortie… c'est là que j'avais trouvé les inscriptions.

_Mon cœur, pour toujours. Garde-le en sécurité_.

Brisée à nouveau, j'avais compris que je ne serais jamais capable de me séparer de la bague. Je la portais tous les jours depuis les dernières années. Quand j'ai rencontré Jacob Black et que je suis sortie avec lui, je l'avais finalement laissée pendre à une chaine autour de mon cou.

Jacob avait soupiré mais il était convaincu qu'un jour, la bague terminerait dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Je ne l'avais pas laissé rester suffisamment longtemps pour savoir si ça se passerait. Edward m'avait donné son cœur et je devais le garder en sécurité.

Je regardai une dernière fois la pierre tombale portant le nom d'Edward. J'embrassai le bout de mes doigts et touchai son nom tendrement, et retournai à ma voiture.

Je passais sur le lieu de l'accident en allant chez Charlie, en faisant exprès de ne pas regarder la vieille tâche de sang de cinq ans. Elle n'était jamais partie.

Je me demandais si la douleur en ferait de même.

***

« Bella ? C'est toi ? » J'entendais Charlie appeler depuis le salon. Je souriais en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Charlie était prévisible – pendant le weekend, on pouvait le trouver soit à la pêche soit en train de regarder le sport. J'avais repéré sa canne à pêche posée contre le placard de l'entrée. Aujourd'hui, ça devait être les deux.

« Salut papa, j'ai appelé quand j'étais sur la route, mais le son de la télé devait être trop fort, » répondis-je en me débarrassant de mes bottes. Alice aurait probablement une crise cardiaque si elle voyait le cuir noir couvert de boue. Je fronçai du nez et fis la note de les nettoyer avant de partir.

« Si j'avais su que tu venais, Bella, j'aurais commandé une pizza ou quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? » Charlie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et se pencha pour me serrer dans ses bras pendant que j'avançais vers lui, en chaussettes.

« Je suis juste dans le coin. Oh, et Alice te dit bonjour, » répondis-je en repoussant une mèche de cheveux et en évitant son regard curieux. Je passai devant lui et m'écroulai sur mon fauteuil miteux préféré. Charlie s'assit à côté sur le canapé en fronçant des sourcils et coupa le son du match.

« Tu n'es jamais 'juste dans le coin', Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je remuai un peu dans mon fauteuil. Charlie s'affaissa, la compréhension s'étalant sur son visage alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers la bague.

« Ohhh. Bella. Je suis désolé, je n'avais même pas… Cinq ans, » dit-il finalement.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, espérant ne pas rentrer sur ce terrain-là avec lui.

« J'ai vu les info hier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette espèce de chaine de télé n'ait pas mieux à faire qu'un reportage sur la mort d'un lycéen d'il y a cinq ans. Et de venir t'ennuyer ! Je suis désolé que tu doives encore supporter ces caméras, Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, papa. Ça devait être une autre semaine avec peu de chroniques. Un truc pour boucher les trous, j'en suis sûre. »

Les mots ne sonnaient pas vrais pourtant, et j'aurais aimé connaitre la vraie raison pour laquelle ils venaient m'ennuyer chaque année.

« Comment va la pierre tombale ? » demanda gentiment Charlie. C'était sa façon de me demander comment j'allais. On n'était pas exactement du genre à s'épancher auprès de l'autre. Mais j'avais toujours su qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Bien. Propre, désherbée. Entretenue. Pas de fleurs, mais on ne va pas se plaindre, » répondis-je d'un sourire timide. Charlie me fit un sourire en retour et hocha de la tête, mais mon analogie ne lui échappait pas.

« Jacob Black est toujours d'actualité ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. Jacob avait grandi dans la réserve d'à-côté, et Charlie était un vieil ami du père de Jake, Billy Black. Jake et moi, on se connaissait depuis longtemps avant de commencer à sortir ensemble un an plus tôt.

« Non, papa. On s'est séparé, tu te souviens ? Je crois qu'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

« Vous alliez si bien ensemble ! » argumenta Charlie, oubliant visiblement que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation.

« Je n'étais pas faite pour lui, » rappelai-je gentiment à Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner mon cœur, ajourai-je silencieusement.

« Bon. Jacob Black est plutôt idiot alors. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors, Bella. » Je souris faiblement. J'essayais d'être optimiste et heureuse comme je le pouvais quand j'étais avec Charlie. Mes deux mois à l'hôpital avaient été réellement douloureux pour lui. Il n'avait pas su comment m'aider et je savais qu'il s'était senti impuissant quand il m'avait finalement fait admettre.

« Donc, en parlant de personne spéciale… c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai entendu sur toi et Sue Clearwater ? » dis-je en remuant mon sourcil avec humour.

« Qui a parlé ? » demanda Charlie, son visage s'empourprant légèrement. Je me mis à sourire. Changement de sujet ; mission accomplie.

***

« Donc, j'ai appelé le commissariat plus tôt aujourd'hui, » expliqua Alice d'un air nonchalant, en fourrant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche tout en posant ses petites jambes sur le bord de mon canapé. J'attrapai deux verres de coca dans la cuisine et les apportai sur la table basse.

Deux jours étaient passés et Alice n'avait pas attendu très longtemps.

« Et ? » demandai-je en coupant le son de la télé alors que je m'affalai sur le coussin à côté d'Alice.

« Et… rien. Ils ne pouvaient me donner aucune information. Classé, apparemment. »

« C'est dommage, Alice, je suis désolée, » dis-je alors qu'Alice tournait ses jambes pour les placer sous son minuscule corps et me faire face. Ses yeux brillaient vivement. Trop vivement.

« Oh, ça ne m'a pas arrêté, en fait… ça m'a donné un challenge. Donc j'ai rappelé une heure plus tard, et cette fois j'étais son propriétaire. »

« Alice Cullen. Tu n'as pas fait ça ! En plus, comment tu savais qu'il avait– »

« Un propriétaire ? Je ne le savais pas. Mais ça a marché ! Ils m'ont transférée sur sa ligne, mais il n'était pas là. Écoute ça, c'est un agent spécial du FBI ! Sa boite de messagerie disait un petit truc comme ça : « vous êtes sur la messagerie de l'agent spécial Jasper Withlock » ! »

« Wow, sérieux ? » Je me demandais encore pourquoi il m'avait eu l'air si familier. « Je te jure que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, Al. Je l'ai juste aperçu quand j'ai commencé à m'approcher l'autre soir, mais je l'avais déjà vu quelque part avant. Ça me rend dingue. »

« Probablement dehors en train de sauver courageusement notre pays, » plaisanta Alice. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc ? Tu lui as laissé un message ? » demandai-je.

« Ouai ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais attendu longtemps avant de le rencontrer, » répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Alice… tu vas le faire flipper avant même qu'il te connaisse ! » Mais j'étais obligée de rire, parce qu'Alice ne faisait pas dans le subtile.

« Il m'appellera. J'ai hâte ! » Elle me jeta un pop-corn et j'éclatai de rire à son éternel optimisme. C'était envahissant, mais j'adorais ça.

« Alors, quoi de neuf pour toi cette semaine ? Des histoires de dingue que tu vas aller chasser ? » demanda Alice en baissant rapidement la tête alors que je lui relançais un pop-corn.

« Pas tellement. Le Dr. G a cette idée insensée d'un article sur les organisations secrètes des universités. Il est persuadé qu'il y a des étudiants impliqués dans des confréries clandestines. Je suis supposée faire des recherches là-dessus. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas l'une des idées les plus brillantes trouvées par le professeur responsable du journal, mais j'étais généralement partante pour tout. Faire des reportages, écrire et éditer pour le journal du campus me gardait toujours occupée et généralement saine d'esprit. C'était un excellent moyen de rester active et de ne pas me laisser penser à ma vie, ou à mon manque de vie.

« Ça a l'air intéressant ! Peut être que, lorsque Jasper appellera, je pourrais lui demander s'il sait quelque chose là-dessus ! » Je gémis, sachant qu'Alice s'arrangerait pour ramener chaque conversation à Jasper pendant les prochaines semaines.

« Je t'aime, Al, mais tu es épuisante ! » dis-je tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour attraper son téléphone qui vibrait.

« C'est juste Emmett, » soupira-t-elle déçue en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone et en l'ouvrant.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle en feignant l'agacement. Elle et Emmett étaient hilarants à regarder interagir. Ils s'aimaient affectueusement, mais ils étaient les complets opposés et ils adoraient se taquiner. Le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble n'aidait pas toujours.

« Tu ferais bien de t'en abstenir, Emmett Cullen ! » cria-t-elle dans le téléphone. « Passe-moi Rosalie ! »

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, riant doucement.

« Rose ? Assure-toi qu'Emmett reste éloigné de ma chambre !...quoi ? Bon dieu. J'arrive. La cuisine ferait mieux d'être impeccable ! » Alice ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Em et Rose se séparaient. » Elle attrapa son sac et chercha ses clefs. « Je vais y aller, Bella. Emmett et ses menaces vides ne sont pas si vides des fois. Et je tiens à ma garde-robe. »

J'éclatai de rire, sans même vouloir savoir de quoi Emmett était capable.

Je me levai et serrai Alice dans mes bras pour la pousser ensuite légèrement vers la porte.

« Je t'appelle demain. A moins que Jasper ne le fasse en premier ! Dans ce cas, tu m'appelles tout de suite ! »

Alice se mit à rire et me fit un signe de la main, pour disparaitre dans le couloir et dans l'ascenseur en chantant. Je fermai et verrouillai la porte derrière elle et commençais à nettoyer notre bazar, mes pensées tournées vers la nature enthousiaste d'Alice.

Elle avait réussi à me garder saine d'esprit quand je n'y croyais plus. De tout ce que j'avais connu, l'hôpital avait été un cauchemar dès mon premier mois là-bas. Ils m'avaient mise sous différents traitements, en croyant, je suppose, que j'allais miraculeusement me sentir mieux et arrêter de parler d'Edward comme s'il était en vie… comme si je devais le trouver. Je n'avais pas encore appris à garder ça à l'intérieur.

Et puis Alice est arrivée. Elle était assignée comme ma camarade de chambre. Au début, j'étais silencieusement curieuse de l'adolescente qui dormait dans le lit à côté du mien, curieuse de savoir comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de fringues. Curieuse de savoir comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant d'énergie. Elle avait été amicale dès le début – elle m'avait sourie et m'avait dit qu'elle avait rêvé de moi la nuit d'avant. Elle disait que nous allions être de grandes amies. Je croyais qu'elle était encore plus folle que moi… et puis j'ai appris à la connaitre.

Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'Alice fut la raison qui m'a fait sortir aussi rapidement. Quand elle est partie, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester là-bas sans elle. Je m'étais habituée à son bavardage, aux histoires sur sa famille, à ses brillantes idées « d'évasion »… à tout venant d'elle. Quand nous nous étions fait nos aux-revoir larmoyants, je m'étais promis à moi et à Alice que je m'en sortirais rapidement. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai convaincu les médecins que j'allais mieux – et même si je me sentais toujours déchirée et brisée, j'avais réellement abandonné l'idée qu'Edward était en vie. Ils avaient tous eu raison, j'avais juste été incapable de laisser partir Edward Masen.

Je rinçais nos verres et les posais sur l'égouttoir, et puis je me dirigeais vers ma porte vitrée pour aller m'installer sur la terrasse. Je respirais l'air frais profondément, m'appuyant contre la rambarde pour admirer le ciel dégagé au-dessus de moi.

Je souriais à la vue parfaite d'Orion, m'autorisant à me rappeler la nuit où Edward m'avait fait apprendre les constellations d'hivers pendant que nous étions allongés sur l'herbe verte de notre clairière. Je me souvenais comment Edward était plongé dans sa tâche de professeur d'astronomie, à essayer de m'apprendre correctement chaque nom d'étoile et de constellation, son front ridé de concentration. Je n'avais pas réussi à tellement me concentrer puisque j'étais absorbée par chaque détail de son magnifique visage, la force de ses mâchoires, ses cheveux couleur de bronze. Les mémoriser comme si c'était ses cheveux qui étaient la constellation. Mais je n'oublierai jamais Orion. Après qu'Edward ait abandonné l'idée de m'apprendre les étoiles qui constituaient cette constellation, il avait finalement nommé l'une d'entre-elles Bella. Son étoile.

« Peu importe où que l'on soit, on aura toujours Bella, » avait-il plaisanté tout en caressant légèrement ma joue de son doigt alors que nous regardions l'étoile brillante au centre d'Orion. Bella.

« Dégage, l'étoile du Nord… suivez juste l'étoile de Bella et vous serez chez vous, » avais-je plaisanté en retour en fixant ma magnifique étoile. Je n'avais pas senti ses yeux au début, mais quand j'avais tourné la tête pour voir pourquoi il était aussi silencieux, je le vis me fixer d'une évidente tristesse qu'il n'expliquerait jamais et que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Je baissai les yeux du ciel et frottai mes bras légèrement. Cette belle journée se rafraichissait. Je revins vers la porte vitrée, l'ouvris, et me retournai vers la nuit.

Quelque part devant moi, un chien hurlait tristement. Un frisson traversa ma colonne vertébrale.

Je ne le comprenais que trop bien.

***

**T/N : prochain chapitre sous le POV d'Edward ; les choses commencent à se mettre en place, Bella retrouvera son Edward bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pense.**

**En attendant, faites partager vos opinions et surtout vos reviews !**

**Charlène**


	6. Chapter 5

Traduction de la fiction anglaise « Détruit » de Somah.

**T/N** : deux POV, un flash-back, 11 pages et un instant fatidique qui se rapproche, tout ça pour vous dans ce chapitre^^, bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers '_Twilight'_ appartient à Stephanie Meyer, celui de '_Détruit'_ à Somah. Quant à moi… je possède juste le droit de traduire cette fiction !

**CHAP 5 – DISPARU**

**Edward, 2009. Lundi – six jours plus tôt.**

Le mois passa comme un long et lent battement de cil. Mes yeux avaient commencé à se fermer alors que mon travail consumait ma vie, pour se rouvrir au moment où je passai le portail du jardin de Jasper quatre semaines plus tard – mon esprit avait du mal à se rappeler par où le temps était passé.

Gleason. J'avais suivi ses habitudes quotidiennes, son emploi du temps. Je devais connaitre sa routine, ses interactions journalières, qui venait dans son appartement et quand. Je devais tout connaitre. Protocole, bien entendu.

James Gleason était un sportif matinal et un acharné du travail. Ça m'avait donné beaucoup de temps pour observer les allées et venues dans l'immeuble de son appartement…et encore plus de temps pour y entrer et mettre au point une stratégie. Parce que ce que faisait James Gleason quand il n'était _pas_ chez lui n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était ce qu'il faisait dans son appartement. Et à qui d'autre s'attendre.

Le plus grand obstacle résidait dans ses réunions « d'affaires ». Elles avaient l'air aléatoire, elles ne suivaient aucun plan que je pouvais établir et je devinais que c'était probablement le but. Des hommes de toutes les provenances se montraient chez Gleason entre 18h et 6h. Ça rendrait l'organisation de sa mort certainement beaucoup plus compliquée. Ça ajoutait aussi un challenge – et j'avais toujours aimé avoir un bon challenge.

J'avalai une grande gorgée de café noir, enserrant fermement mon gobelet en polystyrène de la main gauche pendant que je frappais de la main droite à la porte d'entrée de Jasper. J'arrivais à peine à me rappeler de m'être arrêté pour acheter ce café, mais j'avais dû le faire. Je frottai mes yeux fatigués et pris une autre gorgée de caféine. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être fatigué, pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette semaine.

Cette semaine serait la semaine.

Jonze encourageait toujours une période de deux mois de « traque ». C'était à ce moment-là que l'on rassemblait chaque parcelle d'information sur notre cible. Chaque minuscule détail de sa vie, de l'essentiel, jusqu'à leur dernier instant. S'il me demandait où serait Gleason à 4h42 un mardi après-midi, au bout de deux mois, j'étais censé le savoir sans hésitation. Une chance pour Jonze, j'arrivais toujours à le faire en un temps record. Je suivais Gleason depuis quatre semaines… la cinquième était devant moi et à la fin, je serais prêt. Dimanche soir, James Gleason prendrait son dernier souffle, et avec un peu de chance, avec un cœur plein de regrets.

Je me mis un peu à sourire tout en frappant à nouveau à la porte de Jasper, un peu plus fort cette fois.

J'étais sûr qu'il était impossible que Gleason connaisse le regret, tout comme les enfoirés qui avaient tué mes parents. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ils étaient qui ils étaient parce que qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir le regret. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir.

Et toi, qu'est ce tu peux ressentir, Edward Masen ?

Je repoussai rapidement cette pensée de ma tête pendant qu'un frisson me traversait, l'écho me heurtant si silencieusement que je ne tressaillis même pas.

Jasper ouvrit la porte et j'étudiai son visage d'un coup d'œil rapide. Son sourire était tendu, mais sincère. Je savais qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était sensé annihiler tout désir de continuer à surveiller Bella.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'une chose pareille soit possible.

« Salut, E. Entre, mec, » dit-il d'une voix un peu trainante, en faisant un pas sur le côté et en ouvrant la porte en grand. J'acquiesçai et baissai la tête tout en entrant maladroitement dans la maison. Depuis toutes les années que je connaissais Jasper, je n'étais jamais venu chez lui. Il m'avait invité de nombreuses fois, mais ça n'avait jamais eu l'air…juste. J'avais toujours l'impression d'envahir une part intacte de sa vie. Je m'insérais déjà beaucoup dans sa vie professionnelle… j'avais toujours essayé de rester à l'écart de sa vie personnelle malgré le fait qu'il était, indubitablement, celui qui me connaissait le mieux.

Ce n'était pas une grande maison ; j'avais remarqué ça de l'extérieur. Mais elle avait ce truc. Comme si c'était un endroit qu'on pouvait facilement appeler son chez-soi. Pendant que Jasper me conduisait dans un salon confortable, j'observais tout ce que je pouvais. De l'art accroché avec goût sur les murs, un thème nettement sudiste ornant le couloir et le salon.

« Assieds-toi, E. Bière ? »

« Ouai , ce que tu as, » répondis-je les yeux fixés sur son matériel électronique. Il était impressionnant. A côté, siégeait une collection de vieux CD et encore à côté, une vieille guitare acoustique.

« Tu joues ? » demandai-je à Jasper qui avait disparu par la porte. Il passa sa tête, décapsulant une bouteille de Dos Equis.

« Ouai. Je joue depuis que je suis gosse, » répondit-il en disparaissant encore une fois. Je hochai la tête en pensant à mon piano Baby Grand installé dans mon loft.

Nous avions beaucoup plus en commun que je ne l'avais réalisé.

Jasper revint et me tendit une bière, puis il s'assit dans un vieux canapé à l'air déglingué en face de moi.

« Difficile de croire que depuis toutes ces années que l'on se connait, tu ne sois jamais venu ici, » commenta Jasper en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Je pensais la même chose, » répondis-je en levant ma bière vers lui.

« Peut-être que les choses peuvent être différentes, » dit Jasper, ses yeux s'attardant attentivement sur mon visage et en levant sa bière vers moi en retour, « A la tienne. »

« C'est pas que je n'ai jamais… » Je commençais à m'expliquer, mais je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à l'expliquer correctement.

« Je sais, et je ne suis pas offensé, E. Je n'ai jamais été capable de me sentir offensé avec toi. Je crois que je te comprends trop bien. Je crois aussi que j'étais ce mec, une fois. Les choses ont juste marché différemment pour moi. »

« Ouai, » dis-je d'un rire sec et gauche. Jasper me lança un autre regard rempli de mots inexprimés.

« Toi et Alice vous avez– ? » J'étais curieux. J'avais été curieux tout ce mois-ci et il fallait que je sache ; surtout si je n'allais plus voir Jasper pendant un moment.

Jasper secoua rapidement la tête. « Elle a appelé plusieurs fois, juste après notre rencontre, et elle a laissé des messages. Mais j'attendais jusqu'à ce que tout ça se termine. Je ne voulais pas suivre Bella en même temps que je parlais à Alice. Ça avait l'air mal. Je vais l'appeler ce soir. »

J'acquiesçai en silence. Jasper me regardait prudemment et se pencha vers moi.

« Pas grand-chose à rapporter sur Bella pour ce mois-ci, E. Même vieille rengaine. Les cours. Le journal. Elle est allée rendre visite à Charlie il y a deux semaines. Elle est pas mal sortie avec Alice. Elle se garde occupée. »

Je hochai de la tête, mon cœur battant malgré le manque de nouvelles.

Rien que son nom arrivait à me faire ça. Juste son nom.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer. » J'acquiesçai tandis que Jasper se levait. « Suis-moi, » dit-il. Je le suivis à travers la porte opposée à la cuisine et me retrouvai dans un bureau énorme et spacieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux à Jasper, et il fit un signe de tête vers la table.

« Va regarder, » dit-il d'une voix faible, les yeux assombris.

Je m'approchai lentement du bureau, mon cœur s'accélérant à nouveau.

Chaque centimètre était couvert de photos brillantes en noir et blanc.

Et sur chaque photo, il y avait Bella. Pendant que mon regard parcourait les images, je remarquai un thème commun. Sur chaque shot, Belle était seule. Mais pas seulement, elle avait aussi l'air aussi incroyablement triste. Je m'arrêtai sur une photo et la pris délicatement entre mes doigts, pour ne pas abimer le brillant.

Bella, la tête baissée. Les coins de sa bouche affaissés, les cheveux volant autour elle.

« En rentrant chez elle de l'appart de Jake, il y a trois mois, » expliqua Jasper depuis la porte. Je levai les yeux vers lui et reposai la photo à sa place. Une autre photo attira mon attention.

Une casquette de baseball, enfoncée sur sa tête. En train d'écrire dans un journal, adossée contre un arbre. Je plissai des yeux. Oui, des larmes maculaient ses joues.

« Il y a deux mois, pendant sa pause déjeuner à la fac, » offrit Jasper à nouveau.

Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue et reposai la photo sur le bureau, tournant mon attention sur une autre. Bella, une porte vitrée derrière elle, sa tête tournée vers le ciel. L'air perdu et seul. Vulnérable.

« Chez elle, sur sa terrasse. Il y a deux semaines. »

« C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? » demandai-je en arrachant mon attention d'une autre image de Bella.

Jasper acquiesça de la tête, les mains dans les poches.

« Je croyais qu'elle était passée à autre chose, E. Je l'ai vraiment cru. Mais je piste Bella Swan depuis deux ans maintenant, et elle en est exactement au même point qu'il y a cinq ans quand je l'ai vue à l'hôpital. Elle a simplement appris à mieux le cacher. Le truc c'est que, quand elle croit que personne ne regarde, elle me montre exactement ce qu'elle ressent. »

« Jasper– »

« Je n'ai pas terminé, E, » m'interrompit-il d'un regard dur.

« Si tu ne laisses pas cette fille tranquille, elle continuera à se sentir comme ça. » Il parcourut les photos et prit la plus proche – Bella pelotonnée en une minuscule boule, sa tête dans ses mains sur son canapé, visiblement prise par un téléobjectif depuis la rue devant son appartement – et il la poussa vers moi, « Pour toujours. »

Je refoulai des larmes, m'efforçant de me reconcentrer sur Jasper pendant que je retrouvais ma voix.

« Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas que je suis en vie ! Je ne crois pas que ça ait quoique ce soit avoir avec moi… du moins, pas entièrement. Comment la Bella que tu as pris sur ces photos pourrait changer si j'arrêtais de la suivre ? » rétorquai-je en élevant la voix en challenge.

« Je crois qu'elle peut te sentir, E. Je sais qu'elle pense que tu es 'mort'. Mais je crois qu'elle sent ta présence, ton souvenir. Elle n'a probablement aucune idée de pourquoi ou de comment elle arrive encore à se sentir comme ça, mais nous oui. C'est parce que tu es juste sous son nez, vivant, à la regarder. Ce n'est pas juste pour Bella. Si tu arrêtes, si tu lâches ça, je suis convaincu que Bella sera capable d'avancer. Elle pourra avoir une vie normale. Elle pourra te laisser partir et enlever ce collier. Si tu ne le fais pas… un de ces jours, E, vos mondes entreront en collision et les dégâts seront catastrophiques. »

Je baissai les yeux vers une autre photo, une image de Bella en train de jouer avec « le collier ». Elle le portait encore, cinq ans après.

Je savais que Jasper avait raison. Merde, je savais depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je faisais… et pourtant, c'était toutes ces photos qui arrivaient vraiment à me montrer ce qui lui arrivait. J'avais déjà perdu Bella et maintenant elle serait perdait elle-même. Il fallait que je règle ça de la seule manière qui serait efficace.

Je devais arrêter.

***

C'est la dernière fois, me promettais-je quelques heures plus tard pendant que je me retrouvais à lever les yeux vers son balcon, caché dans le chuchotement des ombres de la rue.

Une lumière était allumée et il y avait du mouvement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, mais je n'arrivais pas à la voir et je m'en sentais presque soulagé. Ça rendrait mon départ un peu moins douloureux.

C'était ça. Je devais faire un choix et ce choix, c'était Bella. Elle pouvait encore avoir une vie – elle pouvait être heureuse. C'est juste que, moi, je ne pouvais pas en faire partie. Je ne pouvais pas lui apporter le bonheur, pas d'où j'étais. Pas avec ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'étais devenu. J'avais abandonné cette idée depuis bien longtemps. Je m'étais fait des illusions en pensant que je n'affectais pas sa vie en la regardant. Que je n'étais pas égoïste, que je faisais ça pour sa propre sécurité.

J'étais très bon dans la feinte. Malheureusement, personne n'y croyait sauf moi. Il était temps de la laisser partir comme j'aurais du le faire il y a toutes ces années.

Je secouai la tête. Et je continuais parce que je sentais que ça venait. Les larmes de Bella, mes funérailles et le commencement d'une longue éternité.

--

_(2004, Edward)_

_Même en noir elle était la plus belle personne à se tenir parmi les autres devant ma tombe. Même si on m'avait explicitement averti de ne pas m'approcher de mes propres funérailles, j'avais trouvé une lacune. Personne n'avait rien dit à propos de l'enterrement – donc j'avais trouvé ça légitime._

_Comme il semblait le faire pendant ces tristes moments, la pluie tombait en piques de gouttes gelée, et pour une fois, j'étais heureux du temps épouvantable de Forks. Mon long trench coat sombre et mon parapluie noir me déguisaient et me protégeaient mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'étais hors de vue de tout façon, à me tenir devant une autre tombe, en faisant semblant de pleurer pour une certaine Mary Gilmore – même si ça ne me demandait pas beaucoup de ma part._

_Elle avait été en retard. Au début, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se montrerait et mon cœur s'était douloureusement resserré à cette idée. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis le jour de l'accident et même encore, je n'arrivais pas à bien me rappeler de cette journée._

_L'enterrement avait déjà commencé quand elle s'approcha toute seule près de la tombe, la tête baissée. Elle m'avait coupé le souffle et je m'étais obligé de me détourner rapidement. Sa peau, si pâle contre le tissu de son long manteau noir, me faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi épouvantée, si seule ou si apeurée._

_Je m'étais brièvement dit que tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une très mauvaise idée, mais au moment où je me retournai à nouveau pour regarder Bella, je compris que je n'arriverais pas à partir. Je n'arriverais pas à la laisser toute seule._

_Quel hypocrite._

_Sa tête restait baissée pendant la lecture des prières. Je vis son visage se lever momentanément quand mon 'parrain' vint dire quelques mots, mais pendant qu'il parlait, elle baissa à nouveau la tête pour fixer le cercueil à quelques mètres d'elle._

_Elle ne pleura pas quand tout le monde lança des fleurs. Elle ne pleura pas non plus quand le cercueil fut lentement descendu dans le sol trempé. Elle ne pleura pas quand ses amis du lycée et la 'famille' la prirent dans leurs bras pour lui dire quelques mots. Non, ses larmes étaient réservées pour le moment où les gens disparaitraient en courant vers leurs voitures et en sautant dans leurs limos alors que la pluie tombait avec plus de force. Toute seule, elle s'écroula sur la terre boueuse et elle fondit en larmes, la pluie s'écrasant implacablement autour d'elle._

_C'était moi qui lui avais fait ça. Je l'avais brisée._

_Comment pourrais-je la laisser dans cet état ? Par réflexe, j'avais fait un pas en avant, un pas vers elle – vers la vie et le bonheur – vers l'amour. Elle avait soudainement levé la tête, scannant le cimetière du regard. Ma respiration s'était arrêtée pendant un instant alors que j'attendais qu'elle tourne la tête de quelques fractions de quelques centimètres de plus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me voie. Pendant cet instant, il n'y avait rien que je ne désirais plus. Je la suppliais de regarder un petit plus loin, de sentir ma présence._

_Mais à la seconde où j'avais commencé à faire un autre pas vers elle, ses épaules s'étaient rabaissées et sa tête était tombée entre ses mains. Je reculai à l'abri de Mary Gilmore et retrouvai mon souffle, tremblant et déchiqueté._

_Je n'étais pas capable de la quitter, pas encore. Je savais je devais lui dire un vrai au-revoir. Je m'enfonçai à nouveau dans les ombres à attendre que la nuit tombe, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas décidé pour une fois de verrouiller la fenêtre de sa chambre._

--

Une douleur vive m'extirpa de mes souvenirs. Je baissai les yeux pour réaliser que j'étais en train de serrer quelque chose dans mon poing. Je l'ouvris brusquement pour voir un caillou plat et tranchant dans la paume de ma main, de minuscules gouttes de sang s'échappant de ma peau blanche. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir ramasser, mais il était là, à me rappeler une pointe de flèche indienne que j'avais trouvée une fois avec mon père pendant une randonnée quand j'étais gamin. La seule différence c'était que ce caillou avait fait couler mon sang. Je le lâchai précipitamment et frottai les quelques gouttes rouges sur mon jean en envoyant le caillou d'un coup de pied vers le caniveau.

Ce n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait que je me réveille – il fallait que je fasse attention.

« Hé ! Qui va là ? » appela une voix grave. Je me tournai pour voir un homme robuste et son berger allemand venir rapidement vers moi. Je savais de quoi je devais avoir l'air pour lui, et je me dépêchai de retourner dans l'obscurité. D'un dernier regard vers le balcon de Bella, je disparaissais dans un dédale de ruelles.

Au revoir, Isabella Swan.

***

**Bella Swan, 2009. Jeudi – trois jours plus tôt**

« Bella ! Regarde ça ! » appela Alice en poussant la porte ouverte de mon appartement pour se jeter pratiquement sur moi en me tendant sa main.

« Jake, je dois y aller, Alice est là, » murmurai-je dans le téléphone.

« Bella ? On se parlera plus tard ? » Sa voix était incertaine et d'une douceur peu habituelle.

« Ouai, ouai bien sûr, » répondis-je à voix basse tandis que je lançai un regard à Alice.

Alice s'arrêta en plein mouvement, à deux doigts de trébucher, en fronçant ses yeux vifs de suspicion. Je raccrochai le téléphone et m'allongeai sur le canapé, levant un sourcil vers Alice.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je innocemment.

« Pourquoi tu parlais à Jacob Black ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que lui parler était une mauvaise idée. » Alice me regardait furieusement, son excitation complètement dissipée.

« Non, _tu_ m'as dit que lui parler était une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment approuvé, » lui rappelai-je. « Il a juste appelé pour dire bonjour. On n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment, » répondis-je nonchalamment pour éluder sa question du mieux possible.

« Isabella Swan. La vraie raison ? » Les petites mains d'Alice étaient posées sur ses hanches pendant que sa grimace s'intensifiait. Elle détestait mes imprécisions tout autant que je détestais ses regards furieux, donc je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Il a appelé pour dire que je lui manquais, » expliquai-je lentement, en me recroquevillant légèrement et en attendant qu'Alice pète son câble.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et l'autre ? » Alice s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de moi, les yeux enflammés.

« Il s'est séparé de Leah, apparemment. Je crois juste qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un. »

« Bella. »

« Alice ? » répondis-je.

« Ne le laisse pas revenir, » averti-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai jamais laissé entrer, Alice. C'était ça le problème, tu te souviens ? »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Mais… c'est juste que je ne lui fais pas confiance, B. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, et quand il t'a quitté, je sais que ça a fait mal, même si tu savais que ça n'aurait jamais marché. C'est juste que – je le déteste un peu de t'avoir fait du mal, ok ? »

J'étais obligée de sourire à ça. Alice était, je le lui accordais, le nec plus ultra de la meilleure amie.

« J'adore t'avoir sur mon dos, Al, mais on ne faisait que parler. Rattraper le retard ; ça faisait longtemps. » Je détestais lui cacher des choses, mais je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre à quel point Jacob Black me manquait. Il avait été la personne la plus à même de prendre mon cœur depuis la mort d'Edward, et il me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

« Bref, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir ici aussi surexcitée ? Tu as un autre rencard chaud bouillant avec Jasper ? » Je changeai rapidement de sujet, espérant elle arrêterait de poser des questions. Jasper était son sujet favori ces derniers temps ; après quelques semaines sans entendre du tout parler de lui, il l'avait soudainement rappelée plus tôt dans la semaine. Alice était au septième ciel depuis. Ils avaient eu leur premier rencard mardi, et leur deuxième mercredi. Alice était complètement éprise de lui ; et apparemment, il ressentait la même chose.

« Oh…et bien, oui, mais pas avant ce weekend. Il est vraiment occupé par son travail et j'ai tous ces trucs à faire pour la fac. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue – parler du maléfique Jacob m'a distraite, mais regarde ça ! J'ai trouvé ça dans la rue en bas de ton appart ! » Alice sautait sur ses pieds, son regard s'illuminant à nouveau. Elle me tendait sa main et je baissai les yeux d'un sourire amusé.

Je regardais le caillou bizarrement pointu pendant un moment, mon sourire disparaissant instantanément.

« C'est une tête de flèche, » expliqua rapidement Alice en la laissant tomber dans ma main. « Les indigènes ont l'habitude des les utiliser pour tuer des animaux pour leurs repas. Elles sont assez rares maintenant – super dures à trouver ! »

J'examinai la pierre dans ma main en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la pointe.

« Alice, » dis-je péniblement en posant le caillou sur le bois de la table basse. « Alice, il y a du sang là-dessus. » J'arrivais littéralement à sentir mon propre sang s'évacuer de mon visage ; je détournai le regard de la pointe de flèche vers le visage d'Alice. Elle se pencha pour la toucher, toute curieuse.

« Wouaou. C'est super cool, » dit-elle pendant que son regard s'attardait sur la petite tâche rouge près de l'extrémité de la pierre.

« Alice, c'est dégueulasse. Tu peux faire sortir ça, s'il te plait ? » demandai-je.

« Détends-toi, Bella. Cette chose est une pièce de collection. Je la prendrai avec moi quand je partirai. En parlant de ça, je peux rester ici cette nuit ? C'est l'anniversaire d'Emmett et de Rose, et Emm prépare à diner pour Rose. Je suis déjà suffisamment traumatisée comme ça, je n'ai sérieusement aucune envie de les voir se donner la becqué au-dessus des bougies. Beurk. »

Je baissai les yeux vers la tête de flèche et hochai de la tête, encore nauséeuse.

« Bien sûr, Al. On n'a pas besoin que ta facture chez ton thérapeute soit plus grosse qu'elle le sera probablement déjà, grâce à ton frère, » dis-je encore en souriant et en jetant un livre sur la tête de flèche pendant qu'Alice allumait la télévision.

« Film ? »

« Seulement si tu me promets que tu me forceras à bosser sur cet article pour le Dr. G dès qu'il sera terminé, » répondis-je en baillant, posant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice.

« On sait toutes les deux que tu t'effondreras après la bande annonce ! » répondit Alice en sautant sur ses pieds pour aller mettre _Heathers_, une de nos comédies dramatiques préférées des années 80.

« C'est le sexy Christian Slater ! » répliquai-je. « Je tiendrai au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa grande entrée. »

« Christian Slater n'a jamais été sexy, » rétorqua Alice. On avait cette dispute à chaque fois, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je laissais couler, oubliant de lui rentrer dedans avec son adoration pour le jeune John Cusack des années 80.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir atterri là, mais je me réveillai plus tard dans mon lit, encore habillée. C'est ce que j'appelle terminer mon article, pensai-je tout en me tournant pour regarder mon réveil à côté de mon lit.

3h34.

Je soupirai et me retournai, pour poser mes yeux sur la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

J'arrivais à entendre Alice sur le canapé du salon, à faire des bruits bizarres. Elle avait un rêve – je savais, grâce à des années de soirées pyjamas, qu'Alice n'était pas silencieuse pendant son sommeil. Je me demandais toujours si ça avait un lien avec les rêves insolites qu'elle faisait. A l'instant où je me levai, les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

Et puis j'entendis ses bruits de pas, sa respiration. Elle respirait fort et venait droit vers ma chambre.

« Al ? Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je en tendant le bras pour atteindre la lampe de chevet.

« Bella. » Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avant je puisse allumer la chambre. Je m'arrêtai, plissant des yeux vers sa silhouette. Sa voix avait l'air éteinte. Très lointaine.

« Edward, » dit-elle, les yeux vagues. Je me glaçai au nom qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Al ? Est-ce que tu rêvais ? » Je me levai, le corps tremblant. Je fis un pas vers son visage livide. Mon regard passa de sa tête à sa main. Elle était en train de serrer quelque chose dans son petit poing.

« Al ? Tu me fais flipper. Dis quelque chose. » Je la regardais tandis qu'elle ouvrait lentement sa main. La tête de flèche tomba sur ma moquette. Je secouai la tête et levai à nouveau les yeux vers Alice, inquiète. J'avais déjà été présente quand elle avait eu un rêve bizarre, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Elle était toujours Alice. Cette fois-ci, c'était un zombie.

« Alice, je vais appeler Emmett. » Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Bella. Edward est blessé. Il a mal. »

« Alice, tu fais un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien. Laisse-moi prendre mon téléphone et– » Mon portable maintenant en main, Alice sauta brusquement sur moi, pour m'arracher le téléphone des mains et le lancer sur la moquette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher la tête de flèche des yeux, d'un air accusateur. J'avais envie d'en vouloir à cet objet flippant et inanimé pour le comportement d'Alice.

Alice prit gentiment mon visage entre ses mains. Je croisai son regard, maintenant agacée de sa conduite. Mais quand je vis ses yeux, je m'arrêtai. Rempli d'anticipation et d'angoisse, le zombie était parti.

« Bella. Edward est en vie. »

*******

**T/N : prochain chapitre explosif, puisqu'on reviendra à l'instant du prologue… ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, donc restez connectés ! Et faites partager cette fiction, parlez-en, elle le mérite. Et des reviews aussi ! On adoooore les reviews ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine les amis !**

**Charlène**


End file.
